Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Revenge of BeeBees
by MichaelCross
Summary: Bonnie and Hirotaka have left for their honeymoon and abductions start happening. Can Street Hawk find the captives or will he need help? Rated for language and violence. Ninth KP/SH.
1. The Wedding Jitters and First Arrivals

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Revenge of the BeeBees

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Robocop, Street Hawk or Thunderbirds. Wish I did though.

The Wedding Jitters and First Arrivals

Three months after rescuing James Murphy from the BeeBee robot, the day has come for the wedding of Hirotaka Yamanatoka and Bonnie Rockwaller. They had chosen their two favorite people in the world to be the Best Man and Maid of Honor. Ron and Kim Stoppable. They had celebrated their first wedding anniversary earlier in the month and were looking forward to the triplets' first birthday.

Bonnie, definitely showing, is in the Bridal Chambers with Kim, Tara Renton and Monique Thompson while Hirotaka is in the Groom's Chambers with Ron, Felix Renton and Brick Flagg. Both Bride and Groom are about to climb the walls in sheer panic.

To make matters worse, they still hadn't chosen which last name they'll take, whether it'll be Yamanatoka or Rockwaller. Hirotaka likes Bonnie's last name, but he is the last of his family. So that provides a bit of a conundrum for him, same for Bonnie.

Bonnie looks up at Kim and asks, "Kim, when you married Ron, did you ever think about what would happen to your name if it became Stoppable?"

Kim smiles, nods and replies, "When he proposed to me, it took me five seconds to decide to carry his last name, with pride. Since Ron was an only child, it's fitting that I took his last name. I may be a Stoppable by marriage, but I'm still a Possible by blood. You know what? I haven't regretted marrying him and becoming Mrs. Ronald Stoppable one bit. Not one bit of regret."

Tara smiles and nods in agreement, adding, "Besides, Ron keeps her very busy with his antics, as well as the triplets do, Bonnie. Just trust two Mothers that you know and you'll be fine." Bonnie smiles at Tara and hugs both her and Kim.

She then sighs and looks at Monique, knowing she must feel miserable about being single still. Monique catches this and says, "Don't worry about me, girlfriend. Come what may, I'm glad I'm still here today. Especially since Street Hawk saved my life in Club Banana last month."

Kim and Bonnie smile as they recall the incident. Ten gun-wielding lunatics had taken charge of the Club Banana store that Monique was working at and demanded the release of Gemini, Falsetto Jones and the head of Duff Killigan on a silver platter. Ron, in his alter-ego as Street Hawk, rode the super-cycle right into the store and took the bad guys down. He nailed them all with clean headshots, with no civilian casualties.

However, it did scare Monique a bit hearing the motorcycle roar and seeing it roll right into the store. The sight of Street Hawk pulling his Glock from his thigh holster and start firing unnerved her even more.

Seeing as Bonnie had gone on Maternity leave from the operation, Kim stepped in to take up the slack, operating the console while Jane Tuttle, Norman Tuttle's new wife, flew Bonnie's regular role, War Bird. Bonnie was relieved for a time, but quickly found herself getting bored silly, just like Kim and Ron did when the time for their wedding rolled around.

Bonnie snaps back to the present and asks, "Kim, how did you keep from going nuts while you were on Maternity leave and prepping for your wedding?"

Kim chuckles and replies, "I just kept thinking about how good Ron would look in his tuxedo and how happy our biggest day would be when the children came. It helped quite a bit, but it still drove me a little crazy. Oh well, like the old saying goes, 'You don't have to be crazy to do this job, but it helps.' That goes the same for any kind of job you take on, be it a crime-fighter, like Ron and I used to do, or just getting married. Marriage is a lot like a job. Takes a lot of work and stamina to keep going." Little do they realize is that Hirotaka is having the same discussion with the Groomsmen.

In the Groom's Chambers, Hirotaka is preparing his outfit. Being Japanese, he's not quite familiar with the customs of the U.S. But his groomsmen and Best Man are helping as best as they can. They elected not doing the Bachelor Party, not sure if his ancestors would look kindly upon him for having one, but, still, not wanting to take the chance of offending them.

Hirotaka smiles at Ron and quietly bows, a signal he wishes to speak to Ron alone. Ron picks up on it and says, "Felix, Brick, why don't you see if Bonnie's about ready. We'll meet you guys at the Altar." Brick and Felix nod and head out of the room, Felix leading the way with his cyber-robotic wheelchair. Ever since his wheelchair had been repaired a year ago, he had been noticing increasing abilities on it and putting them out of his mind.

Felix then decides to ask his Step-Father about the wheelchair one day very soon. As he wheels by, he sees Norman Tuttleand greets him with a warm wave and a massive smile, Norman returning it with a grin of a bright scientist and a caring Father figure. In his arms is Norman Renton, the child that Felix and Tara had named after him. Norman holds little Norman over his arms and points him toward Felix, smiling warmly.

Felix says, "Hey, Norman. Yes, it's Daddy. I'll see you soon, little man." Little Norman smiles and giggles as Felix makes silly faces at him and starts wheeling away. As he wheels, he sees Bonnie's sisters, Connie and Lonnie and with them, their Mother, Judith Rockwaller. All three ladies are crying their eyes out over the impending wedding.

He wheels further and sees five people he never expected to see, three of which he had never seen before. Commander Alex 'Robocop' Murphy, Lisa Madigan, her son, Alex, Robocop's son James and his new Daughter-in-Law, Sheila Gomez-Murphy. James and Sheila had eloped last month with Robocop's help and returned to the mainland in time for the wedding. Felix then wheels forward to greet the new arrivals.

He says, "Hello, I'm Felix Renton. Welcome to the wedding of Hirotaka and Bonnie."

Robocop smiles and replies, "Hello, Felix Renton. Since I couldn't make it to Kim and Ron's wedding, I felt this would be a good way to make up for that time." Felix nods in approval and smiles at James and Sheila's smile.

Sheila says, "Hello, Felix. It's good to see you again. You sure look better than the last time I saw you, still wearing casts on your arms. At least that driver's back behind bars now. I understand you have a little boy now." Felix nods and hikes his thumb to behind him.

He then says, "His full name's Norman Jesse Renton and he's being held by my new Step-Father, Norman Tuttle." Sheila squeals in delight as she gently squeezes Felix's cheek and walks past him.

James says, "Forgive my wife, Felix. It's just that she's easily excited about hearing about and seeing little children. Seems it's not enough that we're going to become parents ourselves or Dad's going to become a Grandfather himself." Robocop holds in his glee with a massive grin that threatens to split his helmet in half.

As the cyborg, his son and his friends walk away, Felix can only shake his head as he thinks about who could arrive next or not expecting to. He then sees Mr. Barkin arrive at the Church, wearing his Class A Uniform and a proud grin on his face.

He then says, "Renton, good to see you out and about, son. How've you been?"

Felix chuckles and replies, "I've been better, Mr. Barkin. I gather you're here for Bonnie and Hirotaka's wedding."

"Affirmative. I even brought a belated wedding present for the Stoppables as well for Rockwaller and Yamanatoka. I guess I'll see you inside."

Felix salutes and says, "Yes sir, Mr. Barkin." Mr. Barkin chuckles and goes inside, returning the salute.

Felix then sees a group of people that he's not familiar with. A man leading several young men and three ladies dressed alike. With them is a man that looks like a scientist and a Chauffeur with a strange vehicle parked in front. A pink car with six wheels instead of the regular four.

The leader of the group says, "Tracy Family and friends, guests of Norman Tuttle. Norman's an old friend of mine from his Government days. Is he inside?"

Felix nods and says, "I'll get him for you. Shall I tell him who it is?"

"Yes, tell him it's Jeff Tracy." Felix nods and goes back inside. Five minutes later, Norman comes outside and smiles when he sees Jeff and his party. Jeff then says, "Norman Tuttle, how've you been, buddy?"

Norman grins and replies, "I've been holding my own, Jeff. How's life treating you?"

Jeff sighs and says, "Same as always. International Rescue is always busy, but since Street Hawk came along, and Thunderbird 5 was damaged, we've been getting a little bored lately. Sure, stopping forest fires is usually pretty satisfying, same thing with dealing with the Hood and his goons. But maybe, just maybe Street Hawk could use a vacation for a time. Fermat and Tintin heard about the Club Banana debacle last month. Very subtle touch your man has, Norman."

Back in the Groom's Chambers, Hirotaka asks, "Ron-san, did you consider carrying Kim-domo's last name when you proposed to her?"

Ron sighs and replies, "For a long time, since before KP and I got married, I was always part of their family. I found myself wanting to be a Possible at times, for being with Kim helped me pull off some very crazy stuff. Even when I wasn't near her, I always had part of her with me. That includes the first time I went to Yamanouchi. The second time, she was with me and we got through the crisis with a very small human body count."

Hirotaka chuckles and adds, "That is if you consider Monkey Fist, DNAmy and Fukushima human to begin with." Rufus pops his head out of Ron's pocket and laughs in agreement with that statement, Ron and Hirotaka joining in on it.

They calm down enough for Ron to say, "It's too bad Yori and Master Sensei aren't around anymore. I'm sure they'd be honored and pleased to see this day, Hirotaka-san."

Hirotaka nods and adds, "I'm sure they're watching over us right now and they are proud of all we've accomplished. Though it would be nice to hear their voices again." Ron nods in agreement with that statement, wishing he had revealed his identity to Yori before she died.


	2. Introductions, Attractions and the Cerem

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Revenge of the BeeBees p 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Robocop, Street Hawk or Thunderbirds. Wish I did though.

Introductions, Attractions and the Ceremony

Back outside, Jeff introduces Norman to his family and friends. "Norman Tuttle, these are my sons, Virgil, Gordon, John, Scott and Alan. To my left is Kyrano and Ohana Balagant, their daughter, Tintin. Behind me is my right hand man, 'Brains' Hackenbacker and his son, Fermat. To my right is Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward and her Chauffeur and best friend, Parker."

They all wave hello to Norman and Norman says, "Very nice to meet you. I just wish I could delay the wedding long enough for you to meet my team, Jeff. I guess we'll have to wait for the reception before we can introduce them. My team consists of the Groom, the Bride, the Best Man and Maid of Honor. Even my wife is in on the operation. I'm just glad I helped you build the Thunderbirds."

Lady Penelope says, "I look forward to making their acquaintance, Mr. Tuttle. They sound like very interesting people."

The others nod in agreement and Norman ushers them in, seeing Sheila's brothers arriving, wearing their best suits. The male members of Team Go decided on the proper names for themselves, given their heritage, just like Sheila did. However, they cannot really be considered off duty, explaining them wearing their masks still. The brothers go inside and see Sheila with James and a massive cyborg, along with two other people. Mego gulps and the cyborg turns, grins and waves. Mego can only wave right back as the cyborg turns it's head back around.

Hego then says, "I don't believe it. That's Robocop. Why is he at a wedding?" The others shrug as they take their seats, along with Lady Penelope and Parker. The Tracys and the Hackenbackers take their seats alongside Lonnie and Connie Rockwaller, who automatically become smitten with the boys. Kyrano and his family have a seat in front of the Tracys. Tintin looks back at Alan and smiles widely, he returning the smile, albeit nervously.

Connie sees this and quietly says, "Looks like someone's crushing majorly heavy on that cute guy over there." Lonnie nods in agreement and sees Fermat, looking around nervously, clearly feeling like he doesn't belong there.

Lonnie sighs and says, "This poor guy over here is so nervous, he may split in half before the wedding's over. Wait a minute, I see a young girl that looks like Kim. She might be related to her. I'll be right back." Lonnie quickly gets up and walks to the girl's side. She talks to her and she nods, adding a smile. Lonnie walks back, smiling like a barracuda. Seems it's where Bonnie got her fierce smile from.

Connie looks at quizzically and Lonnie says, "Yeah, she's related to Kim. A cousin, her name's Joss. I told her about this cute little guy over here and if she would like to meet him. They're about the same age, so it shouldn't be too bad."

Connie nods, leans over and asks, "What's his name? The younger one with the glasses?"

Virgil leans over and replies, "His name's Fermat Hackenbacker. His Father's our Dad's best friend and a genius scientist." Connie looks at him and gets a funny feeling in her chest. She starts breathing heavily and Virgil asks, "You okay?"

Connie calms down and says, "I'm fine. My name's Connie Rockwaller and this is my sister, Lonnie. Our sister, Bonnie, is getting married today."

Virgil smiles and replies, "That's cool. I'm Virgil Tracy. These are my brothers, but we'll have to wait till after the wedding. I think it's about to get underway." Connie smiles and turns back around, eager to see happiness on her sister's face, while wondering if she'll ever find happiness herself.

She sees the Groom and the Best Man walking down the aisle, the Best Man using a cane. She then feels bad for the Best Man and recognizes him. 'Kim's husband, Ron!' The thought roars through her head and she manages to stay silent until he passes by. She then starts sobbing sadly and Virgil catches this.

He quietly asks, "What's wrong?"

Connie replies, "The one with the cane, that's Kim Stoppable's husband, Ron. He was injured saving her life and now he can't go on adventures with her anymore. He couldn't even be the Mad Dog anymore. Bonnie told me how broken up he was about losing two of the things that he actually enjoyed doing. She also told me that he took it in stride, knowing that when things happen, you can't change them. No matter how badly you want to. It just can't be done."

Virgil wraps an arm around her and says, "As long as there is life, there is always hope, Connie. Remember that always. Okay?" Connie looks over at him, smiles and nods, not knowing what he had just said but liking it, and him, anyways.

Lonnie looks over at her and smiles warmly, nodding in approval. She then sees Gordon looking at her with a smile and she giggles, blushing. Gordon nods at her and returns his attention to the happenings up front. The Maid of Honor had just walked up to the Altar and took position facing Ron. It takes her a split second to recognize Kim.

Lonnie nods in approval of the match-up between Kim and Ron, sensing that they still balance each other out. She recalls when Kim and Bonnie had gotten stuck together and she and Connie had given her a hard time about it. Lonnie then starts regretting that. Then comes the Bridesmaids and the Groomsmen, walking and wheeling down the aisle.

Then comes Bonnie, being escorted by Mr. Dr. Possible. Since their Father had run off on his family long ago, Bonnie asked Mr. Dr. Possible to give her away at the wedding. Mr. Dr. Possible agreed and promised no black hole speech for Hirotaka, though Bonnie could tell that he really wanted to give him that particular speech. Lonnie smiles at her sister warmly as she walks down the aisle, Bonnie returning it and with a thumbs up at Virgil and Gordon, resulting in a massive blush from both Tracys.

The Minister, upon their arrival at the Altar, says, "We are gathered here today, to witness the union of Hirotaka Yamanatoka to Bonnie Rockwaller. Who gives this woman to be wed?"

Mr. Dr. Possible replies, "I do, Reverend. Even though I'm not her Father, I'm the next best thing." He turns and says, "Bonnie, I'm sorry, but I just have to tell him." Bonnie sighs and nods quietly, starting to snicker as Mr. Dr. Possible lets Hirotaka have 'the talk'.

"Hirotaka-san, you do your family and Bonnie's family honor by wedding her today. But, if you hurt her, in any way, I'll put you on a deep space probe to look at a black hole. Is that understood?"

Hirotaka smiles and says, "I would expect nothing less from the Father figure for my beloved Bonnie-kun. You are also a fine Father figure for Ron-san and for that, I am glad, Possible-san." He deeply bows and Mr. Dr. Possible returns the bow, nearly falling over. Ron and Felix manage to catch him, resulting in a laugh all around.

Mr. Dr. Possible smiles and shakes Hirotaka's hand, kisses Bonnie on the cheek and wishes them happiness. The Minister then goes on, his words resonating so well in the Holy walls. Then comes the big moment. The exchanging of the rings, only with a twist. Ron and Kim bring out katanas and hold them out to Bonnie and Hirotaka.

The Bride and Groom grin massively, pull the swords out of the sheaths and slide them into the other sheaths, without missing the mark or cue. Lonnie and Connie are put on edge immediately, as is everyone else, except for those that knew of the idea. Mego breathes in relief that this portion of lunacy was over with, for it was Ron's suggestion that they do a sword swap as well as the exchanging of the rings.

Kim, of course, was aghast at the idea. But she then understood that Ron's mind still works differently than other people's do. So they coordinated it like a cheerleading maneuver and practiced with kendo staffs right down till they got it knocked. When it was knocked perfectly, they went over the keener points and did one more run through. To their delight, it went off without a hitch.

The Minister looks at them like they're crazy and proceeds to continue with the wedding after they nod and smile at him. Rufus pops out of Ron's pocket, both rings on his head, and scampers along Ron's arm. Hirotaka smiles at Rufus and bows in thanks and Bonnie smiles and giggles as she helps Hirotaka remove the rings from Rufus' head.

She then kisses him on his head and says, "Thanks, Rufus. You're a good little naked mole rat." Rufus smiles and scampers back into Ron's pocket. The Minister then allows them to slip the rings onto each other. Then comes the vows and declarations of devotion.

It is then that Hirotaka makes his decision. "Bonnie, I choose to carry the Rockwaller family name onto mine. I may be the last Yamanatoka, but I am a new Rockwaller. It would be my honor to do so, my darling Bonnie."

Bonnie is rendered speechless and lets her tears tell him how she feels, along with a smile. The Minister notes this and makes a notation.

He then says, "Bonnie, Hirotaka, you have pledged your love and devotion to one another. Hirotaka, you may now kiss the bride." Hirotaka bows and lifts Bonnie's veil, revealing her smiling, radiant face. They both move in for their first kiss as man and wife, carrying through without a hitch.

As they part from the kiss, the Minister says, "Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to present to you, for the first time, Hirotaka and Bonnie Rockwaller." The Church erupts in applause as the new couple walk up the aisle, their friends right behind them. Connie and Lonnie had been so busy sobbing, they didn't notice Jeff Tracy smiling in approval at Virgil and Gordon's show of emotion. Both Virgil and Gordon are quietly sobbing at the beauty of the ceremony.

Jeff then looks over at Alan and sees him smiling as Bonnie and Hirotaka walk past, nodding his congratulations. Tintin had made her way to his side and cried onto his shoulder, allowing Alan to wrap his arm around her for comfort. As the new couple head out of the Church, the guests start heading out of there right behind them, looking forward to the Reception.

Mr. Barkin chuckles over the madness he had just seen. From Ron walking down the Aisle to the sword swap, it was certainly an interesting wedding for sure and he figures the Reception would be one to end all receptions.


	3. Reception and a New Attraction

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Revenge of the BeeBees p 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Robocop, Street Hawk or Thunderbirds. Wish I did though.

Reception and a New Attraction

At the Reception, Kim and Bonnie are swapping stories about their time with the men in their lives, like they usually did, while Ron and Hirotaka swapped stories back and forth about crime-fighting, as quietly as possible.

Hirotaka then asks, "When you were with your original knee, did you ever wonder where you'd be at this point in time?"

Ron chuckles and replies, "Can't really say off hand, Hirotaka. I usually don't think that far ahead of time. I usually concentrate on the present and staying alive for the most part. But if I did wonder, I'd probably be right here, right now with KP and my original knee."

They are both then startled when they hear a familiar female's voice. "What do you mean by original knee, Ron? Did you get a new one that we didn't know about?"

Ron turns, sees Monique wearing a smirk on her face, and replies, "Just an expression, Mon. After all, before I was injured, originally, my knee was working. That's why I said original knee."

Monique considers this and says, "Okay, that'll work I suppose. Oh look, there's Joss. Looks like she found a new friend."

Ron and Hirotaka look over and see Joss talking to a young boy wearing glasses. Joss waves them over and they walk on over. Joss then says, "Guys, this is Fermat Hackenbacker. Fermat, this is Ron Stoppable, my cousin-in-law, Monique Thompson, my cousin's best girl-friend and Hirotaka Yamanatoka. Oops, I mean Rockwaller."

Hirotaka waves it off and says, "Worry not, Joss Possible. It is my honor to meet a cousin of Kimberly-domo's. Hello, Fermat-san. I'm glad you could attend the wedding."

Fermat chuckles nervously and starts stuttering, "N-n-nice to m-meet you t-too, H-Hirotaka-san." He lowers his head in shame and quietly says, "I-I just wish t-that I c-can talk n-normally l-l-like you g-guys can."

Ron leans down and says, "When I get nervous about something, I think, 'What would KP do in this kind of sitch?' The trick is not to let it get you down, Fermat."

Fermat looks up at Ron and smiles, seeing Rufus on Ron's shoulder, nodding in agreement. Rufus then jumps over onto Fermat's shoulder and bounds on over to Joss, who just giggles at his antics.

Joss then says, "That's right Fermat. Before he got hurt, Ron was a true hero. Having that much fear in him and still being right at Kim's side, willing to do the right thing and keep her safe. If that's not courage, then I don't know what that is."

Fermat looks over and sees Alan and Tintin chatting with Virgil and Gordon, along with four other girls, one of which is the Bride. He then takes a deep breath and asks, without quaking, "Who are Alan, Tintin, Virgil and Gordon talking to?"

Grinning at Fermat's question delivery, Ron replies, "Those would be Bonnie's older sisters, Lonnie and Connie Rockwaller. They really seemed to have mellowed out. Also there is my wife, Kim and Hirotaka's bride Bonnie. Would you like to meet the others in our family, Fermat?"

Fermat smiles and nods, saying, "Sure, sounds like fun." With that, the group heads over to where Kim and Bonnie are chatting. Fermat sees Ron's limp and finds it very well pronounced. Like it's being faked. He then remembers what Norman had said about his team and smiles, nodding in approval.

When they get to behind Kim, Ron holds his fingers up to his lips and Bonnie keeps yakking to Kim, not wanting to give anything away. But then something unexpected happens. Ron's beeper goes off and so does Kim's.

Kim turns around, sees Ron, smiles sadly and says, "Maybe you'll spook me next time, Ron. But for now, it's time to go to work. Talk to you when you get back, Bonnie." Bonnie nods as Kim and Ron hugs the new couple good-bye and makes for the door casually, getting looks from everybody as they leave the hall.

Bonnie comes up with a quick spin and says, "They have to go test a new machine out. That's the Government for you. Always keeping two former heroes busy."

The other guests accept that explanation and go back to the party at hand. Bonnie looks over at the Possibles and Stoppables, offering them a warm wave and smile. The Stoppables return the wave while the Possibles smile warmly at her, holding their grandchildren, the tweebs walking calmly around them, clearly anxious to do some mischief.

Mr. Barkin sees Madigan standing with Robocop and his party. He then decides to introduce himself to her and maybe get a dance when the time comes. He walks over to where she is and gently clears his throat, saying, "Hello."

Madigan turns around, smiles and says, "Hello, I'm Lisa Madigan. Who're you?"

Mr. Barkin clears his throat again and replies, "Steve Barkin, ma'am. Nice to meet you."

She then giggles and says, "You can call me Lisa, Steve. You're off duty now, so you can stand down. I used to be a Detective at Metro South in Old Detroit, so I know what it's like to be at that level of professionalism."

He blushes massively at the use of his first name, causing him to slightly chuckle to cover his embarrassment. He then pulls his collar away from his neck and sees a young boy walk up to them.

Lisa turns around, smiles and says, "Alex, I'd like you to meet someone. Alex, this is Mr. Barkin. Steve, this is my son, Alex. I named him after my former partner. Thinking of which, Steve Barkin, this is Commander Alex Murphy, also known as Robocop. Murphy, this is Steve Barkin."

Robocop grins and says, "Nice to meet you, Mr. Barkin. What is it that you do?"

Mr. Barkin replies, "I'm the Assistant Principal at Middleton High School."

Robocop then says, "I'm guessing you are familiar with Team Possible." When Mr. Barkin nods and grins, Robocop continues. "They were instrumental in helping my son and myself with saving my son's company. This is my son, James and his wife Sheila."

Mr. Barkin gasps and says, "Shego? You got married and went straight? Oh my." Without another word, he faints dead away.

Shaking her head, Sheila chuckles and says, "I still get that from time to time. I guess he hasn't kept up with current events like he used to."

James says, "When he comes to, we'll tell him all about it, Sheila." Sheila nods as he, Robocop and Madigan pick up Mr. Barkin's form and carry it over to a chair, with James and Madigan keeping watch on him, along with Sheila.

Hirotaka then says, "It's time to throw the bouquet, ladies!" Tintin, Lady Penelope, Joss, Connie and Lonnie gather around with the single ladies, along with Monique and clamber around for the prize. Even though Joss and Tintin are still pretty young, they don't expect to get married any time soon. They just want to have some fun along with the other single ladies.

Hirotaka sees Connie and Lonnie looking right at Gordon and Virgil. They are quite desperate for happiness and are clamoring for the floral prize to be thrown their way. Hirotaka nods and gives Bonnie a slight nod and she nods back, having seen her sisters being smitten with the newest guys they had ever seen.

Bonnie throws it and it is caught by Monique, who wasn't even trying to catch it. It just landed right into her hands, earning her scowls and grins from everyone there, Connie and Lonnie being no exception. Monique then sees Scott and smiles weakly, her heart still sore from Brick's breakup with her.

It wasn't really his fault. His family thought that he should find a girl that wasn't so independent or spirited. He took it very hard and was threatened with being disowned, fired from his Lifeguard job and accused of being something he wasn't. A racist. He threw the threats back into their faces and went into his room. The next day, he told Monique the deal and wanted to stay with her. She so wanted to accept him, despite his family's faults and defects, but told him she couldn't.

She then told him that someone threatened to hurt her the previous night and for her to break up with him or suffer the consequences. Particularly, Brick being killed and her being set up. As tears fell from her eyes, she then told him that they'd still be friends, no matter what. Brick agreed and gave her a massive good-bye hug, being careful not to hurt her as he held her tightly against him, savoring the embrace they both shared.

Monique comes back to the present and sees Scott smiling at her catch, nodding in approval at her beauty. He then walks over and introduces himself. "Hello, I'm Scott Tracy."

Monique smiles and says, "I'm Monique Thompson. Nice to meet you, Scott Tracy."

Scott replies, "Likewise, Monique Thompson." The two then start making small talk, starting with what they do for work. Monique is straightforward, but Scott is vague, saying, "Freelance operations. Very boring stuff, really."

Bonnie then says, "Guys, it's time for the garter toss!" Scott nods, blushing and Monique waves him onto the floor to participate in the toss. When the men are in position, Hirotaka gently removes the garter from Bonnie's thigh, causing a rousing laugh as he comes out of her dress, garter in hand.

He then aims it deftly and launches it into the gathering of males. Of all the men there, Scott catches it, a massive blush coming to his face. He looks back over at Monique, a sheepish grin on his face and Monique smiles back at him as he walks toward her.

As Monique considers the information that Scott told her, her juice-dar comes up and she smells a piece of really juicy gossip when she hears a strange ring-tone of a cell phone. Scott looks over and sees Jeff answer it and nods. He then hangs up and waves his arm to Scott, Virgil and Gordon.

Scott sighs and says, "Sorry, Monique. But I have to go to work now. Maybe we can catch a movie some time?"

Monique smiles and says, "I'd like that, Scott. A whole lot." She then brings out a piece of paper and writes her phone number down. She gives it to him, saying, "Have a good day at work, Scott."

Scott nods in reply, says, "F.A.B., Monique" and heads to the door, walking out with his family and friends.

Connie and Lonnie then walk over to Monique, giggling. Monique asks, "What? What's so funny, Connie and Lonnie?"

Lonnie replies, "Looks like you found yourself a match, Monique. Just like Connie and I think we did with Virgil and Gordon. They happen to do freelance operations." She sees Monique's face, her eyes wide open and her jaw widely open.

Connie asks, "What's wrong, Monique?"

Monique quietly says, "That's exactly what Scott Tracy said he does. And what does F.A.B. mean?"

Connie and Lonnie, at the same time, say, "Tracy? F.A.B.? They are brothers!" All three girls then share a good laugh and start outside, to wish the new couple a happy honeymoon.

As they get outside the Church, Monique looks around and sees a pink car with six wheels drive away at a high rate of speed, a bus right behind it, moving just as quickly. The sight perplexes her even more.

Bonnie and Hirotaka's car leave afterward, amid the thrown rice and the cheers. As he drives, Hirotaka looks at Bonnie and smiles, as softly as before. Bonnie sees this and returns the soft smile. They come to a stop and Hirotaka takes a very good look at Bonnie's face. Tears falling, yet a smile on her face.

Hirotaka sighs and says, "Bonnie, I'd like to know where Yori was buried so I can pay my respects to her."

Bonnie nods and replies, "That's understandable. After all, she was your classmate and friend."

Hirotaka softly nods and adds, "She was also my cousin." Bonnie gasps and reaches over, taking Hirotaka's hand into hers, squeezing gently to comfort him, even though he's on edge still.

Bonnie softly says, "I'll guide you to her grave, darling. And I'll stand with you if you like." Hirotaka nods and Bonnie starts giving him directions to the Cemetery and her grave. When they get there, they exit the car and Bonnie walks with him to Yori's grave. Once they reach the grave, the see the inscription on the headstone.

'Here lies Yori Ashemi. Devoted friend, student and heroine to her peers'.

Hirotaka sniffs and says, "That's beautiful. Who came up with it?"

Bonnie replies, "Ron did. Since Yori was his first Japanese friend, he wanted her headstone to stand out. So he picked the most beautiful phrase as much as he could while keeping her dignity intact."

Hirotaka softly smiles and says, "Remind me to thank Ron when we return home, Bonnie." Bonnie nods and smiles back at him.

She then says, "Take as long as you need to." Hirotaka nods and Bonnie steps away, giving him some space.

He looks down at the headstone and softly smiles, saying, "Ron may be a bit of a goofball, but he knows beautiful words and phrases, my cousin. I only wish I could have been with you as you evacuated. Perhaps you'd still be alive and able to see Ron and Kim, being happy together. Sadly, however, I was one of the first students that Monkey Fist and his cohort grabbed. But I was saved by Street Hawk and learned his identity. Ron is Street Hawk. I'm sure he wishes he had revealed his identity to you before you died. I joined the team several months ago, so I'm a crime-fighter as well. My code-name is Ninja. Well, today was my wedding day. Bonnie and I are going to have a child. Please, watch over us all, my cousin Yori."

He bows to the headstone and gently walks away, joining up with Bonnie and the newlyweds return to their car, intent on starting their honeymoon. As they leave the Cemetery, a mist forms around and takes shape. The apparition looks at the headstone and nods in approval.

It then says, "Thank you, Hirotaka-san. It confirms my suspicions of Street Hawk-san and Ron-san being the same person. I can now rest easy, knowing you are in good hands. I will watch over you and the rest of the team." Yori's ghostly visage gives a slight smile before she fades away.


	4. A Fake Abduction and a New Enemy

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Revenge of the BeeBees p 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Robocop, Street Hawk or Thunderbirds. Wish I did though.

A Fake Abduction and a New Enemy

Upon their arrival at Command Center, Kim brings Wade Load on the screen and asks, "What's the sitch, Wade?"

Wade replies, "It's Josh Mankey. He seems to have been abducted by something that can only be described as a blur."

Ron snorts and says, "Two things, Wade. First off, who cares? Since we gave him the restraining order, he hadn't dared coming around us or our families and friends. Secondly, BeeBee's been destroyed. Has been since that day in Michigan."

He is then surprised to see Diana Powers coming out of a data port, wearing a sad frown on her face. Kim asks, "What is it, Diana? What's wrong?"

Diana replies, "Dr. Mallardo has rebuilt BeeBee and this time she's not alone. It's possible he's getting funding through an outside party. I'm going to Alex with the information. Kim, Ron. Just know I'm not disappointed in you, Ron. Wade told me all about Josh's involvement in your getting hurt and I don't blame you for your feelings one bit."

Ron nods and proceeds to suit up. Kim turns and asks, "How did you do that?"

Diana winks and says, "Despite his feelings about Josh, he is still duty bound to do the right thing. That and a little reverse psychology." Both ladies then proceed to the console where Kim proceeds to open the chamber for the powerful motorcycle. As the chamber opens, Diana gets a good first look at the cycle.

She then says, "If I could still breath, it would take my breath away." She hears a slide of a gun being worked, turns around and sees Ron with a gun in hand, putting it into the thigh holster. She then sees Ron putting his helmet on as he walks toward the chamber while Kim opens the outer doors.

Ron gets to the chamber, mounts up and says, "Ready for launch, Kim." Kim nods and Ron takes off at a good clip. Diana swirls back into the data port, leaving Kim alone inside Command Center, unable to stifle her laughter.

Meanwhile, on the other side of Middleton, Josh is being comfortable with his current circumstances. He had been offered a chance to get Kim back into his life and arms, on the condition he helps to rid some important people of their enemies. When he had asked who the enemies were, he was pleased to learn it'd be the people responsible for his 'restraining order', namely his destroyed knee. He had then readily agreed and started planning. That had happened just last month, after the Club Banana incident.

He was in the store, looking for some of Kim's favorite clothing for when she comes back into his life. Or at least he expects her to. As he shopped, he heard a group of men come in, carrying guns and automatically peed his pants. He then saw Monique and elected to avoid eye contact with her, not wanting to be reported violating the order to stay away from Kim and Ron's friends.

He had then come up with a plan where he'd show up Street Hawk and get Kim back into his life. Problem was, however, the plan took him twenty minutes to plot out. By the time he got ready to carry out his plan, Street Hawk arrived on the scene and started blasting away with his Glock, nailing all the terrorists in their heads. This caused Josh to lose his other load into his shorts. He managed to stay out of sight until Street Hawk left the store, Monique thanking him as loudly as possible.

Back to the present, Josh looks at the robotic woman right beside him and smiles, picturing Kim's face on the body. The robot senses this and turns it's head, mustering a messed up smile, clearly trying to mimic Josh's smile. He then hears a very loud and deranged laugh.

"He's coming! Street Hawk's coming! Now, remember Josh. Struggle against BeeBee, give Street Hawk the impression you're wanting to get away from her, and when he gets close enough to blast her, duck away from her and she'll do the rest." Dr. Cray Z. Mallardo comes down the stairs, wearing his lab coat and a very loony grin on his face.

Josh nods and asks, "When do I get to meet the boss of this outfit, Dr. Mallardo? I'll be sure to score some points with him when we get that loser off the street. Matter of fact, he's worse than Ron Stoppable. Never taking a hint and just dying, saving the world a lot of trouble."

They then hear a man's voice behind them, saying, "You may simply call me, the Hood. Mr. Mankey, I'm pleased you have chosen to aid us in this enterprise. In return, I shall allow you the pleasure of revealing the identity of Street Hawk and his associates."

They see the Hood come down the steps, flanked by a massive man and a woman with buckteeth. The Hood then says, "These are my associates, Mullion and Transom. They are skilled operators, as is Dr. Mallardo. Last month, I lost ten lackeys to Street Hawk's gun. Their purpose was known to me alone, but they were successful in taking hostages in return for the release of some old friends of mine. Then that lunatic roared in and shot the lackeys right in their heads."

Josh nods, saying, "I remember that incident. A friend of my girlfriend was in there when he roared in on that monstrous motorcycle. For that matter, so was I. I was lucky not to have gotten blasted with them." He then gets up, wincing from the pain in his knee, adding, "Ever since I received the 'restraining order', I haven't gone anywhere near Kim's or Ron's friends. I was fearful of being punished by them just for talking to them. I just happened to have been in Club Banana when your men came in."

Mallardo asks, "What kind of Court sends out a Restraining Order like that?"

Josh replies, "The kind that's not legal. It was devised by Street Hawk and his associates. They forced their way into my house, told me to stay away from Kim, Ron and their friends. When I refused, they up and started beating on me. I was lucky to have survived them."

The Hood nods and says, "As long as the Thunderbirds don't come to the party, we're all right. It's just too bad I can't remember the location of their base, otherwise I would destroy them for that humiliating defeat in London."

Josh then says, "Well, you may get the chance, Hood. But, nobody touches Street Hawk. At least until I give him a 'Restraining Order' of my own."

The Hood nods wickedly as Josh tells him all about what he had gone through when Kim refused to accept him in her life once again.

The Hood then says, "The abductions are going according to plan and our brainwashing facility will be ready within three days. By the time Street Hawk and his cohorts find out, it will be too late to stop us."

Another voice comes up and says, "That's right. Thanks to the endless funding my late brother left in his narcotics empire, our facility will be operational within three days and our subjects will be brainwashed into doing our bidding." Robert Corrido comes into the light and adds, "This Street Hawk may not be the same one that sent Anthony over the cliff, but this Street Hawk caused my niece's death after her coma. The coma from which she had never awakened from."

Josh stammers and asks, "You mean that Adrena Lynn was your niece? How'd that happen?"

Corrido sighs and says, "Her Mother was our sister. When she went outside the family's wishes for a family of her own, she was disowned. But she always kept in touch with Anthony and myself. We supported her fully, unlike our parents. When Anthony died, it was just the two of us, but we did stay in contact with each other."

Josh nods in understanding and his mouth opens into a gape. He then asks, "What do you mean by not the same Street Hawk?"

Corrido grins and replies, "The Street Hawk that sent Anthony to his doom was killed several months after Anthony died. That Street Hawk's been dead for about twenty years now."

Josh ponders this and gets a wicked smile before asking, "Did that Street Hawk have a name?"

Corrido nods and replies, "Jesse Mach. He was a Police Motorcycle Officer. He lost his knee when Anthony's truck went over his knee. Somehow, he was able to start riding a motorcycle again, only as Street Hawk."

Josh mulls this over and says, "I think I may have a hunch as to who it is. But I'd rather wait and see if this Street Hawk does anything familiar first." The gathered villains nod their heads in agreement with the idea.


	5. Returning to Tracy Island and Looking fo

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Revenge of the BeeBees p 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Robocop, Street Hawk or Thunderbirds. Wish I did though.

Returning to Tracy Island and Looking for Clues

Inside Lady Penelope's vehicle, FAB1, Fermat, Tintin and Alan are telling Lady Penelope all about the time they had at the wedding. Fermat even said whole sentences without stuttering once.

Lady Penelope says, "Sounds like an interesting girl, Fermat. Joss Possible, very lovely name." She turns to Parker and says, "Let's fly, Parker."

Parker replies, "Yes, m'lady." At that, a visor drops down from the bill on his cap and he switches FAB1 over into flight mode. Behind them, in the bus, Jeff is preparing to switch to flight mode when he hears the phone ring. He hands it to John and continues driving.

John hangs up after two minutes and says, "The kidnapping spree is increasing. It's all so random, Dad. You don't suppose it'd be the Hood, do you?"

Jeff sighs and replies, "Your guess is as good as mine, John. Brains, what's our ETA?"

Brains stammers and replies, "About an hour and a half, Jeff."

Jeff grins and says, "F.A.B., Brains. When we get to the island, Thunderbirds are go."

They all reply, "F.A.B."

Meanwhile, back in Middleton, Ron is approaching the abduction scene carefully, fully aware that this could be a trap by Mankey to get revenge for the 'Restraining Order' that was placed on him.

Ron stops the bike and dismounts, pulling the Glock out at the same time. As he sweeps the area, he sees no movement around him and determines the site's clear. He re-holsters the arm and looks around as he does so. He then gets the feeling that he's being observed and redraws the arm. Little does he realize how right he is.

Inside their base, the Hood, Corrido, Dr. Mallardo and Josh keenly observe Street Hawk's movements. They have hopes that he'll slip up somewhere along the way and do something to reveal who he is behind the visor. However, he proves to be very cagey.

Back at the scene, Ron calls in, "Street Hawk to Base. Suspecting audio and video surveillance nearby. Contact Commander Murphy on the land line and have him meet me out here, if you please. That's right, no names. I'm not taking any chances here. Street Hawk out." He ends communication and looks at a wall in the corner. He then says, "That's a weird spot for a clock." He walks over, takes it down for a closer look and sees a tiny lens in the face.

Behind the visor, he grins and notes it's wired for both audio and video recording. He then says, "Street Hawk to Base. Suspicion is confirmed. Advise the Commander to take extreme caution upon arrival." He ends communication again and looks at the clock again, expecting to find something more.

He then decides to have a little fun, saying, "Josh Mankey, whatever you're trying to do, it won't work. So just give up this game and you get to go home intact. If you do not, you'll be missing something you'll probably need later in life." He drops the clock, aims the Glock at the clock's face and pulls the trigger.

At the lair, Josh is steamed. Street Hawk had just wrecked his favorite clock, used for spying on young teenage girls as they yak on the phone, hoping to learn tips on how to get Kim away from Ron.

Josh turns around, sees BeeBee and asks, "BeeBee, how would you like to clobber a motorcycle riding loser?"

BeeBee, without a word, runs out the door and heads for the target site.


	6. Robocop Assaulted and Thunderbirds Launc

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Revenge of the BeeBees p 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Robocop, Street Hawk or Thunderbirds. Wish I did though.

Robocop Assaulted and Thunderbirds Launch

Robocop, Madigan, Alex, Mr. Barkin, James and Sheila are on the way to the Airport when Robocop gets a call on his Sat-Link. He says, "Murphy. Very well, on our way, Sand Hawk." He turns to his son and daughter-in-law, saying, "Street Hawk is requesting assistance. He may have some trouble on his hands."

Sheila nods and says, "I just hope that BeeBee is not working anymore. The damage done to it would be enough to kill people a hundred times over." James nods and winces, thinking about the strain the ordeal had put onto him.

He had finally quit screaming at night two months ago and stopped having nightmares before he and Sheila had gotten married. Then came the baby news. Sheila found out during a routine check on her physical exams and was elated that she is pregnant by a month.

So she went right home and told James the big news. He was so happy, he started decorating a room for the baby while Sheila informed her brothers of the news. They were tickled pink and started arranging for the baby's future and college needs.

As Mr. Barkin rides along with them, he thinks about what had happened. He had come to after the Reception was over and allowed himself to hear Sheila out. He then quickly apologized and Sheila just waved it off, saying that she often got that quite a bit still. He suggested that he ride along with them so he can get even more acquainted with Madigan and Alex, with the both of them agreeing.

They arrive at the scene and see Street Hawk waving at them. Robocop steps out of the Hummer when he suddenly feels a massive impact from nowhere. Street Hawk draws his Glock again and sweeps the area for the aggressor. Mr. Barkin, Madigan, Alex, James and Sheila step out of the Hummer and go to the cyborg's side.

Sheila asks, "You okay, Dad?" Robocop nods and smiles at Sheila. She had started calling him Dad last month after they had eloped and James phoned home so Sheila could get used to it.

They help him up and Robocop's thigh opens, sending his Auto 9 pistol into his fist. Robocop brings it up and goes to Street Hawk's side.

Street Hawk asks, "You okay, Commander Murphy?"

Robocop nods and replies, "I've been better, Street Hawk. As a friend once asked me a long time ago. 'What's the sitch?' Looks like we may have an encore performance by BeeBee."

Street Hawk nods and replies, "Looks that way all right. But you tore that robot to shreds. There's no way it could be operational right now. Unless Dr. Mallardo is working with Josh Mankey."

Robocop nods in agreement and sees Diana swirling into his mind's eye. Diana asks, "Alex, you all right? I just got the alert from Kim at the Command Center."

Robocop activates his voiceless communication mode and transmits, 'Please tell Kim I'm all right, Diana. Since Ron's here, we have a good chance of survival.' He gets an idea and adds, 'Any chance you can take over BeeBee's body for a short time?'

Diana frowns and says, "I'm not sure if I could do it, but I'll try." She fades out and Robocop switches to his targeting grid, sweeping for any kind of hostile movement. His grid picks up a fast movement and he fires the Auto 9 at the spot. They see sparking from the bullet's impact.

They then see the blur start to slow down. Street Hawk remounts the cycle and toggles the phase-particle beam, selecting the highest setting, ready to fire when he gets a solid lock on it. The blur then starts coming at him and Street Hawk fires the beam, hitting the blur center-mass. The blur slows even further and starts heading for Robocop.

It lands a punch on Robocop before Robocop can even fire. He's about to fire again when the blur completely stops and looks around. They can now see it's a BeeBee robot and prepare to attack it with all the weapons they have, with Mr. Barkin bringing up a .44 magnum Desert Eagle.

Inside the robot, Diana is trying to deactivate the hive-mind, saying, "Nobody hurts Alex and gets away with it. Not even a crazy female robot, BeeBee." She manages to infect the hive-mind with a computer virus that specifically targets hive-minds. The virus takes immediate effect, enabling her to take charge of the robot. She stops the robot and looks around.

She then sees Robocop and the others preparing to attack and chuckles, saying, "Better tell them I'm in charge of this robo-reject." She takes control of BeeBee's voice circuits and says, "It's okay, guys. I'm in charge of BeeBee now. Hopefully, this 'lady' does not have an anti-viral program onboard."

Street Hawk holsters the Glock and says, "In any case, we better not take any chances, ma'am. Let's get that robot body strapped down securely and take it to the Middleton Space Center. I know a couple of scientists that happen to deal with that field in particular."

Robocop nods in agreement and says, "Diana, Street Hawk's right. Who knows how long you'll manage to retain control of BeeBee's body? Could be minutes or hours."

Diana nods, heading toward the Hummer as Robocop opens the gate. Robocop had figured he'd need the Hummer if he had to do any heavy transporting. Sure enough, he was right.

Diana climbs into the Hummer's bed and lies down, allowing Mr. Barkin, James and Sheila to strap her down with heavy duty cargo straps. As an afterthought, Robocop extends his data spike and climbs up in there as well. He starts looking for a data port and finds one.

He nods and says, "Diana, on the count of three, I want you out of the body so I can shut BeeBee's systems off. It may be risky, but it's worth keeping your soul alive."

Diana nods BeeBee's head and says, "I'm very interested in that idea and would like that very much, Alex. I really would." Robocop nods and starts counting. When he gets to three, he sees BeeBee thrashing wildly and spikes her body, shutting it down. He looks up at Street Hawk and nods, Street Hawk returning the nod.

Robocop then says, "Jimmy, you drive while Mr. Barkin and I keep an eye on BeeBee's body. If it starts to move again, I'm the only one that can shut it down without destroying it." James nods and gets into the driver's seat, Sheila right beside him as Street Hawk powers up the motorcycle and escorts them to Middleton Space Center. As they head there, Street Hawk starts hoping that Jane is there already.

On Tracy Island, the members of I.R. go into the house and Brains switches over to Command and Control. While conversion is taking place, Jeff makes the assignments for the Thunderbirds.

"Alan, you, Fermat, Tintin, Penelope and I are on Thunderbird 1. Gordon, you, Virgil, John and Scott are with Thunderbird 2. We'll go to the various abduction sites and try to find leads that way." With that, the crew go over to the wall that has doors leading toward the hangars for the Thunderbirds.

When they are all in position, Jeff adds, "Thunderbirds are go." The doors close and they are sent right into the hangars for the massive aircraft they pilot.

The crew for Thunderbird 2 select the Thunderizer, in case they have to cut holes into solid steel to free the captives. They finish loading it up and start the launch sequence. Meanwhile, the crew for Thunderbird 1 get ready for launch. Alan is chosen by Jeff to be the primary pilot and Jeff elects to be the co-pilot. Fermat, Tintin and Lady Penelope sit right behind them, their smiles growing.

Lady Penelope says, "You know, I never did get that answer before, Tintin. Don't boys just love their toys?"

Tintin smiles and replies, "Yeah, they sure do, Lady Penelope." Up above them, the pool/doorway slides over to the side as the sirens blare for clearance of the launch area.

Meanwhile, Thunderbird 2 is making it's way outside to it's launch platform. As the gantry carries it toward the site, the trees lean backwards to give the wings space. When it reaches the launch zone, clamps lock onto the frame and the platform lifts the plane off the ground. When it's in position, Thunderbird 2 fires up it's engines just as Thunderbird 1 does.

When the engines get to full power, they lift off and start flying. The Thunderbirds are off to save the day, yet again.


	7. Girl Talk and Lab Examination

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Revenge of the BeeBees p 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Robocop, Street Hawk or Thunderbirds. Wish I did though.

Girl Talk and Lab Examination

Back at the reception, Connie, Lonnie and Monique are talking about the guys they just met when Monique sees Joss, sitting alone and wearing a massive smile on her face. She nudges both the Rockwaller girls and they silently nod in agreement. Monique leads them over to Joss' side and smiles warmly at Kim's cousin.

Joss looks up and sees Monique and Bonnie's two sisters. She then says, "Hi Monique, Lonnie and Connie. That was some shindig, wasn't it?"

Lonnie smiles and replies, "Yeah, it sure was, Joss. So, what'd you think of the cute little guy that you talked to?"

Joss smiles and says, "Fermat's a little shy, but he seems to be a nice enough guy. He even taught me a new way to say 'you got it'. It was so cool and simple."

Monique asks, "What's that, girl-friend?"

Joss grins and replies, "F.A.B. It's short for filed, actioned, banked. Like you're saying, 'consider it done', for example."

Connie grins at this new information but suddenly becomes curious about something. She asks, "Did Fermat happen to say what he does, exactly?"

Joss shrugs and replies, "Just freelance operations and logistical support. It seems to be a family business that he's involved in. And I'm pretty sure I heard the name Jeff Tracy from somewhere."

Monique's juice-dar comes up again and she says, "Whatever the business is, it's bound to be good. Very much like Kim and Ron once did, a little over a year ago."

Meanwhile, at the Hood's lair, Corrido, the Hood, Josh and Mallardo are trying to contact the BeeBee robot but having no luck in the process. Mallardo had been hammering on the keyboard and yelling into the microphone with no luck.

Josh then asks, "Doesn't the robot have a self-destruct on it? To keep it out of the enemies' hands?"

Mallardo nods and says, "Yeah. But to activate it, we have to have a signal from the robot that it's still active. Since there's no signal, most likely it's been shut off. Only one guy I know of can pull that off. Robocop."

The Hood chuckles and says, "I so look forward to challenging Robocop to a duel. After Mullion has fun with him first. I presume there's a way to track Robocop."

Mallardo frowns and replies, "When Robocop was built, they put in a tracking beacon to aid in recovering him should he be damaged. But someone removed it and it was destroyed in a blast." At that, the gathered loons slumped their heads forward, intent on finding another way to track Robocop.

At Middleton Space Center, Jane Renton-Tuttle is hard at work when she gets a buzz from the front gate. She turns on the screen and sees a familiar helmet visor looking right at her.

She grins and says, "Hello, Street Hawk. How's Sand Hawk doing?"

Street Hawk chuckles and replies, "She's doing fine, Dr. Tuttle. Congratulations on your wedding."

Jane sees the Hummer right behind him, with Mr. Barkin and a cyborg in the back of the vehicle. She then says, "I take it you want me to analyze a mechanical being in the lab."

Street Hawk chuckles and says, "Got it in one, Doc. The subject is lying down on the bed of the Hummer. Commander Murphy and Mr. Barkin are sitting with it to be sure it doesn't come online any time soon." Jane nods and buzzes them in, opening the gates for entry.

As the group heads up into the Space Center's perimeter, James is awed by the massiveness of the building and Sheila giggles into his ear, causing Madigan to roll her eyes in sheer disbelief.

Within five minutes, the group gets to the doors and see Jane with Mr. Dr. Possible. Mr. Dr. Possible greets Street Hawk and the others when he sees a familiar face.

"Shego, hello. How are you doing today?"

Sheila smiles and says, "I'm not her anymore. I'm Sheila Gomez-Murphy. This is my husband, James. James, this is Kimmy's Dad."

James smiles and says, "Nice to meet you, Mr. Dr. Possible. This is my Father, Commander Alex Murphy, AKA, Robocop."

Mr. Dr. Possible smiles as the cyborg comes out of the vehicle's bed and says, "Good day to you, Mr. Dr. Possible. Your daughter and son-in-law were quite instrumental in helping my son a little over a year ago."

He replies, "It's very nice to meet you, Commander Murphy. And who do we have here?"

Robocop looks to where Mr. Dr. Possible's looking, grins and replies, "This is Lisa Madigan and her son, Alex. Madigan was once my partner before she left Detroit after marrying a magician."

Madigan says, "Very nice to meet you, Dr. Possible. Alex read all of your papers regarding rocket technologies. I think he's intent on becoming a rocket scientist, just like you." Alex smiles and nods, agreeing with his Mother on that front.

Jane smiles at the rapport they have and decide it's time to get to business. She goes back inside and gets a handtruck, wheels it out to the back of the Hummer and Robocop opens the tailgate. Jane gasps when she sees the BeeBee robot, flat on it's back and dormant.

She then says, "Let's get this robot inside and analyze it. Anything I should know about it before we go inside?"

Street Hawk replies, "Other than the robot being a little psycho, not really. But, if we do power it back up, we better be sure it doesn't have any booby-traps in it. If it does, there'll be miles of bad road all around." Robocop nods in agreement as they load the robot onto the handtruck and wheel it into the robotics lab.

Inside, they see Dr. Victoria Porter, another robotics expert, working on another project. Dr. Porter looks up, sees Street Hawk and the others entering, smiles and goes to greet them.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Porter. What do we have here today, Dr. Tuttle?"

"We have a robot to analyze, Dr. Porter. It's possibly rigged with some kind of deadly device and potentially hostile if powered up. First order of business is disassembly. Body first, then we go into the mind of the machine."

Dr. Porter nods in agreement as the two scientists start to put the robot into a secure room for disassembly. Meanwhile, Diana swirls out of the data port and eyes the group before her.

Madigan asks, "Who's that, Murphy?"

Robocop grins and replies, "Neurobrain, also known as Diana Powers. Hello, Diana. Dr. Tuttle and Dr. Porter just took BeeBee into that room over there so they can disassemble it. They're going to make sure there are no bombs in it."

Diana nods and sees Street Hawk with them. She then asks, "Why aren't you rescuing Josh Mankey, Street Hawk?"

Street Hawk replies, "It's possible that Mankey was trying to ambush me. There was a clock on his wall. With a camera no less. I think the abduction was just a ruse, meant to lure me into a trap. Commander Murphy as well."

Diana ponders this and asks, "Why would he want to ambush you?"

Street Hawk then chuckles and replies, "Because my wife, friends and I delivered a 'restraining order' to him several months ago. I think he's pretty sore about it, still." Without any warning, he then starts laughing his head off.

Inside the room, Dr. Porter is working on getting the front torso plate off of the robot. She manages to get it off and sees something very unexpected.


	8. Unexpected Discovery and Local Abduction

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Revenge of the BeeBees p 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Robocop, Street Hawk or Thunderbirds. Wish I did though.

Unexpected Discovery and Local Abductions

Dr. Porter gapes at the sight before her and she manages to squeak out, "Dr. Tuttle. Come take a look here, please."

Jane comes around from the back of the robot and looks into the robot's chest cavity where she sees a massive bomb. Seeing as her explosives knowledge is not quite as extensive, she has enough sense to go out and ask, "Is there an explosives expert in here? We have a problem."

Robocop nods and goes inside with her. She shows him the location of the bomb as his computer analyzes the ordnance.

'C-4; remote trigger; radius: twenty miles; signal inactive due to robot's dormant status.'

Robocop nods and says, "As long as the robot is dormant, the explosive will not fire. The package is C-4, one of the most powerful explosives on the planet. The firing mechanism is remote controlled. Signal radius is twenty miles, all around."

Mildly freaked, Jane asks, "Should I evacuate the lab, just to be on the safe side?"

Robocop nods in reply as he extends his data spike and Jane leaves the lab. He then says, "Diana, I need your help." Diana swirls out of the data port and frowns when she sees the explosive package.

She then says, "It's a good thing you said for me to get out of there. Being blown up while inside a robot is not a safe hobby, even for a soul." Robocop chuckles wryly as he gently probes the wires with the spike.

He then says, "I need you to go into the body, but do not power it up. I think that the robot would have to be online before the detonation order can be given. Just need someone to walk me through it. This kind of bomb is so complex, yet strangely simple for some reason." Diana nods and swirls into the robot's body.

Once inside, she sees the connections that Robocop would have to disconnect to neutralize the threat. She contacts him through the wiring, hoping it won't cause the robot to come on line.

"Alex, to disable the explosive, short out the blue wire and clip the green one. Splice the green one into the red wire after slipping the sheath off of the red wire."

Robocop nods and says, "Here goes nothing." He follows Diana's instructions and successfully disables the device. He then gently pulls the package out of the robot and takes it over to an isolated laboratory. He places it on a shelf and nods at the window. Behind the shelf, a small door opens and two arms wrapped in asbestos and Kevlar gingerly lifts the package and carries it into the doorway.

The Colorado State Authorities had received Mr. Dr. Possible's call about a bomb threat and sent the Explosive Ordnance Disposal Unit. Or in civilian jargon, the Bomb Squad. The E.O.D. Officer then places the explosive onto a specially designed cart and gently wheels it out to the Bomb Disposal Chamber. It would be where they detonate the bomb once they get it inside.

Back inside, Robocop scans the interior of the BeeBee robot, expecting to find another explosive surprise. To the cyborg's relief, and disappointment, there isn't any other safety threats. He calls out, "All clear. No other explosives detected."

The door opens and Street Hawk comes inside to check Robocop over, making sure that cyborgs do not get shaky. To his relief, the cyborg is still holding solid. Behind him come Jane, Mr. Dr. Possible, Dr. Porter, Sheila, James and Madigan.

Diana swirls out of the robot and says, "I don't know about you, Alex. But looking for leads to a bomb really takes it out of a girl. I'll see you later." She then swirls back into the net as Robocop grins and nods in understanding.

Meanwhile, at the Hood's lair, Mallardo gets an alert from the bomb's tampering sensor. He notes that it's inside the Bomb Squad's Detonation Chamber and grins maliciously. He presses the button, hoping to detonate it, but nothing happens. He then performs a diagnostic and finds the override detonator had been overridden.

He then scowls as he realizes who could have done it. He screams out, "Robocop!" He breaks down sobbing, banging his head on the desk and making a massive dent when he feels a gentle hand on his shoulder. He lifts up his head and sees the Hood.

The Hood then says, "Worry not, Dr. Mallardo. There will be other opportunities to eliminate Robocop and all the other do-gooders with him. For now, let's concentrate on abductions for a while. Say, perhaps, the friends and families of the Stoppables." Mallardo grins with malicious glee as he programs another BeeBee robot to carry out specific abductions.

The BeeBee robot wordlessly zips out once the programming is completed, in search of it's first target. Monique Thompson.

As Monique drives home from the Reception Hall, she thinks about Scott and the work he does. She turns on the radio and hears the following announcement.

"The Thunderbirds are approaching Moscow, Russia. For the past two days, Government Officials have been vanishing and the Russian President had been listed as abducted as of last night. The cause of the vanishings has not fully been determined, but witnesses say that all victims vanished in a blur. We'll bring you updates as we receive them."

Monique shuts off the radio and silently says, "It's a good thing I'm not with the Government. I'd be worried sick by now." Suddenly, without any cause or reason, Monique's car stops moving. She then feels the tail end being lifted off of the ground. She looks behind her and screams, seeing the BeeBee robot pick up her car's rear end without any difficulty.

Panicking, she gets her cell phone and dials for the Police. "Police, help. My car is being lifted up by some crazed, whacked-out, robotic woman. No, I'm not kidding you." Her phone is then cut off and she looks back at the robot, a sinister smile on it's face. BeeBee then goes to Monique's side and pulls her out of the car, kicking and screaming. Just as quick as it had appeared, the BeeBee, along with Monique, vanished without a trace.

The spree goes on, from Felix and Tara, to Bonnie's sisters and Mother, Kim's cousin, Joss and others who had befriended Kim and Ron. Since he isn't so easily found, Wade Load is able to send a distress message before BeeBee finds him and rushes him out of his room.


	9. Distress Message and Thunderbirds in Rus

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Revenge of the BeeBees p 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Robocop, Street Hawk or Thunderbirds. Wish I did though.

Distress Message and Thunderbirds in Russia

At Command Center, Kim is monitoring the cycle's systems when she gets a distress signal from Wade. She brings it up and is shocked to hear it.

"Kim, your friends and family are vanishing, without a trace. Not even Bonnie's sisters were safe. I don't know how much longer I can stay. Kim, whatever you do, do not go outside to fight the abductors. Oh no, someone's coming. I'm sending now. Good luck, guys."

Kim slams her fist on the chair and yells, "Why does this madness happen?" She calms herself back down and says, "First order of business, letting Ron know. He should still be with Commander Murphy." She goes to the communications console and says, "Command Center to Street Hawk. Are you there, honey?"

At the Space Center, Street Hawk hears his wife's call and replies, "I'm right here, Sand. What's going on?" He is then briefed on the situation at hand and calmly as possible, says, "If it's not one thing, it's another. We just got done with a bomb inside the BeeBee robot and now this happens."

Kim, in shock, asks, "Any damage?"

Street Hawk replies, "Negative. All hands have their limbs attached firmly to their bodies and no casualties. They found a way to remove the hive-mind programming. So if all goes well, we have a new ally in a BeeBee robot controlled by Ms. Powers."

Kim grins and replies, "In any case, I'm calling Mom and your folks to get them out of town. It may be time for you to tell Daddy about yourself."

Street Hawk gulps and says, "Afterward would be best, sweetie. I don't think he'd handle the shock very well."

Kim mulls this over and says, "Yeah, he wouldn't. Let's tell him afterward, only this time, we'll be in uniform when we tell him."

Street Hawk nods and says, "Okay honey. I'll talk to you later."

Kim then dials her parent's house and gets her Mom on the phone. "Mom, get Nana, the tweebs, the triplets, yourself and Dad out of Middleton. Go somewhere only you guys know about. We have a major sitch here. People that Ron and I know and care about are disappearing. They even got Wade and Joss. I know, Uncle Slim's not going to like this one bit. Neither do I, Mom. Me? I'm going to help Street Hawk find our loved ones. We'll tell you when it's over. It'll be a very big shock for all involved. Yes, I'm calling Ron's parents next. Bye."

She ends the call and dials the number for Ron's parents. "Mr. Stoppable, it's Kim. Get your wife and yourself out of Middleton. People we know are vanishing. Ron can handle himself all right, even without a knee. Yes, he's out there, somewhere, staying alive. Okay, bye." She hangs up and breathes heavily.

She then says, "It's definitely better for Ron and I to wait until this sitch is over with before we tell our folks. After we tell them, we'll let them absorb the information and use the memory blankers on them."

At the Middleton Space Center, Mr. Dr. Possible is watching the disassembly of the robot when he gets the call from Mrs. Dr. Possible. "Hello, honey. Get out of Middleton? People vanishing? They even got Wade and Joss? What about Kimmie-cub? I see. All right, hon. See you later." He hangs up the phone and goes to his office. As he gets his things together, he thinks about the strange message that Street Hawk had received just minutes ago.

He then shrugs it off, chalking it up to paranoia and delusions. One of Street Hawk's reactions was certainly reminiscent of Ron, but really not quite possible. Without any further words, Mr. Dr. Possible leaves the Space Center and heads out of town, right behind the rest of his family and Ron's family.

In Moscow, Ivan Gregovoric, an operative for I.R., is awaiting their arrival. He is pleased when Thunderbird 1 touches down without a problem. He greets them and says, "Welcome to Moscow, my friends! I only wish it was under better circumstances, Da?"

Jeff nods and replies, "Da. It's good to see you again, Ivanovich. Let's go see the scene of the crime." Ivan nods and leads them to the scene through the rain that's falling at the time.

When they get to the scene, Ivan says, "This is where abduction happened. President was getting out of his car and suddenly vanished, just like that."

Alan asks, "Any other unusual abductions around here?"

Ivan grins and replies, "Da. Mostly farmers that served as Mother Russia's soldiers before they became farmers. Why is unclear still."

Tintin says, "I don't like this. It sounds too much like the Hood, yet doesn't feel like him. It's almost as if he's working with somebody, if not more than one person. This whole thing is totally whacked."

Jeff nods and says, "I agree, Tintin. It's not the Hood's style, completely. Let's get back onto Thunderbird 1 and join up with Thunderbird 2. Ivan, you coming with us?"

Ivan smiles and replies, "Much as I'd like to, I cannot. Valentina is expecting me home in time for borscht."

Jeff and the others then bid Ivan a fond Do'svidanya and get back onto Thunderbird 1. As the aircraft takes off, Ivan goes back to the scene and goes to a doorway, opening it.

He then steps inside and walks toward the Russian President and says, "Soon, you will be property of Hood and I will collect 10 million rubles for my assistance."

He suddenly feels a pair of cold hands around his neck. As the hands tighten their grip, he hears a cold robotic voice, "No, you will not." His neck is then snapped and a pair of red eyes come up and BeeBee steps out of the shadows.

BeeBee says, "Come President Vasilyev, the Hood awaits your presence."


	10. A New Ally and Reunion of Friends

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Revenge of the BeeBees p 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk, Robocop or Thunderbirds. Wish I did though.

A New Ally and Reunion of Friends

Back at the Middleton Space Center, Jane and Dr. Porter are working on removing the hive-mind portions of the robot's central processor. Any piece they manage to remove, they manage to replace with a memory chip capable of 1000 hours worth of memory. They even manage to analyze the hive-mind portions and find it can be adapted into one mind for the robot. As Dr. Porter works on ridding the portions of the virus, Jane programs the robot very much the way Robocop was programmed.

She types in the robot's prime directives at Robocop's suggestion. 'Serve the public trust. Protect the innocent. Uphold the Law.' She even types an extra one for good measure. 'If in doubt, flip a coin. Heads you do, tails you don't.'

Jane then remembers why Robocop made the suggestion. "If Mallardo is able to get BeeBee back under his control, he'd have to contend with the reprogramming. Nice work, Dr. Tuttle."

Jane merely smiled and said, "As a friend of my son's once said, 'no big.' Just glad I could help today, Commander Murphy."

Suddenly, Norman runs into the lab and says, "Felix and Tara have been abducted! Little Norman is crying his head off and I found out Corrido had a brother. And a sister."

Street Hawk asks, "You sure? I thought my predecessor dealt with that bunch a long time ago."

Norman nods and goes on. "You see, when the original Street Hawk took Anthony Corrido out of the picture, it left only his brother and sister alive. The sister had a daughter. Guess who she was."

Street Hawk ponders this and hazards a guess. "Adrena Lynn." Norman nods and Street Hawk says, "Well now. Doesn't that just bite nuts and butts?"

Robocop jumps in and says, "I'll find out more about the Corrido family history." He goes to the nearest terminal and extends his data spike. He inputs his information and the search criteria. In minutes he has his answers.

He then withdraws the spike, goes to their side and says, "Anthony Corrido was survived by Robert Corrido and Elizabeth Corrido-Lynn. Elizabeth was disowned when she went outside the family's desires for a family of her own. She kept in touch with both of her brothers for they felt that she had gotten a raw deal. After Anthony died, she had a miscarriage in her first pregnancy and a successful one five years later. Daughter's name, Adrena Lynn. Status, deceased. Involved in the hit-and-run injury of Ron Stoppable. Went into a coma when the van she was riding in went off a cliff at a high rate of speed."

Street Hawk then adds it up and says, "I'm the target then. It's supposed to be a trap for me. Kidnap influential people, expect me to come in and rescue them, and then trap me when they have me right where they want me."

Robocop nods and says, "There is a high possibility that you are correct, Street Hawk. Problem is, what are you going to do?"

Street Hawk bows his head in thought and then perks it up. "I'm gonna do a fake surrender." He asks, "Dr. Tuttle, how much longer until Diana's new body is ready?"

Jane grins and replies, "It's just about back together, Street Hawk. Why, what's up?"

"How hard would it be to arm the robot with non-lethal weapons? Like knock-out gas, tranq rounds and memory blankers?"

Jane ponders this and her face lights up with a smile in realization. "You're gonna do a Trojan Horse. With you on the cycle and Diana leading the way, a rope around you and the cycle."

Street Hawk nods and replies, "Exacto."

Diana swirls out of the port and says, "I don't like it, Street Hawk. What if it backfires? You'd be defenseless."

Street Hawk shakes his head and says, "Not if we put an magnesium flare collar on the robot. Only it'll send a blinding light into everybody's eyes around, say, fifteen feet."

Robocop grins and says, "Like an EMP device, just enough to short out their eyes for a period of time."

Street Hawk nods and says, "Bingo." At that, the crew starts planning.

Mr. Barkin, with his tactical experience, is proving himself valuable in planning the assault on the compound. Robocop looks at Street Hawk, who merely shrugs and smiles behind his visor at the same time.

Meanwhile, inside the Hood's lair, Josh decides to visit his captive audience. As he goes down the stairs, he starts smiling evilly as he thinks about the looks of shock on their faces when they see him. Instead of their fearful whimpering, which is what he had expected, he finds them chatting happily, despite their circumstances.

Infuriated, he yells out, "Hello, you're captives, not guests!"

Connie looks around, smiles and sarcastically says, "No wonder we're in cages. I thought this was part of a party game. Hey guys, we're hostages! Is that cool or what?"

Felix slaps his forehead in mock surprise and so does Tara before they let out a loud laugh and Tara says, "But hey, it's okay. It's insane!" They all let out a massive bout of laughter, except Josh is not laughing.

Even Joss gets in on the act. "So you're the side-windin' varmint that tried to have my cousin-in-law killed. When we get done with this party, we're gonna do a branding party! Lonnie, Connie, you're invited. So are you Felix, Tara, Monique and Wade. How about you, Ms. Rockwaller?"

Ms. Rockwaller asks, "What does a branding party entail?"

Joss replies, "We take a hot branding iron and we press it into Josh's backside! Of course, since he's mostly a butthead, we'd have to brand him several times before the party ends." She then lets loose another bout of laughter with the others joining in. This infuriates Josh even further.

Josh snarls and says, "Ron Stoppable is not your cousin-in-law. He's a loser, plain and simple."

Joss snarls right back and says, "If I weren't in this cage right now, I'd fight you head on, you weinerheaded butthead." At that, Joss lets out another massive laugh before she feels an impact on her jaw.

She looks up and sees Josh standing, flexing his right fist and smirking at her. He then says, "You best watch your step, little girl. You won't get to see your cousin get married if you don't."

Joss, tears falling from her eyes, says, "I've already been there and done that, you moron. You're the loser, not Ron. Only a loser would strike a lady." In a huff, Josh stalks off, leaving Joss sobbing softly, resolving not to let him hear her cry.

Tara kneels down, reaches for Joss' cage and asks, "Joss, can you get to me? I need to see how badly you're hurt." Joss weakly nods and goes to the side of the cage that Tara is reaching for. Tara frowns when she sees a bruise starting to appear on Joss' jaw. She then says, "You've got a bit of a bruise, but looks like there's no lasting damage."

Monique snarls and says, "So Josh was the one responsible for Ron's getting hurt and ending his career as the Mad Dog. When I get out of here, I'm so gonna go Mad Dog on Mankey's behind and tear him a new one." She then slams her fist into her palm.

Lonnie, Connie and Ms. Rockwaller agree on that front. Wade and Felix can only numbly nod as they think about the heyday that the ladies would have with Josh.

Tara asks, "Wade, did you bring any gadgets when you were grabbed?"

Wade grins and replies, "Sure did. Problem is, however, that it's top secret. You cannot tell anyone about it." When the others nod, he fishes into his pocket and brings out a remote, much like the one Kim was given for emergencies long ago. He presses the right button and sees a red light flashing on it, indicating it's working.

He then says, "All we can do now is wait. I just sent our location to a specialized rescue party and to some friends of mine."

Not quite satisfied with the cryptic response, the others shrug and return to the chatting which had been so rudely interrupted.


	11. Tracking Signal and Starting the Rescue

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Revenge of the BeeBees p 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk, Robocop or Thunderbirds. Wish I did though.

Tracking Signal and Starting the Rescue

At Command Center, Kim is monitoring the cycle's systems when she gets an alert on a frequency. Her mind takes a minute before she realizes that it's the same frequency that her emergency tracking beacon was on when she was abducted by Senor Senior Junior over a year ago. She types in the access code and gets a lock on their location.

Excited, she says, "Command Center to Street Hawk. Do you copy, over?"

Street Hawk replies, "Go ahead, honey."

Kim says, "We have a location on Wade's signal. He's in Lowerton, at a warehouse. No idea as to how many people are with him."

Street Hawk grins behind his visor and says, "Good, because Diana's new body is ready for action." He turns around and sees Diana in all her mechanical glory. The robot's synthetic hair is in a ponytail and the eyes are now a soft blue, seeing as they were Diana's original eye color.

Diana sees Street Hawk looking at her and realizes they have a lead. At that, her mechanical face starts to smile, oh so softly. Diana then nods and says, "Let's go, Street Hawk. Alex, you, Mr. Barkin and Sheila may want to come along behind us. James, stay here with Madigan and her son. Combatants only, I'm afraid."

James nods in agreement and Madigan walks forward and says, "Good luck and watch over Murphy, Diana." Diana nods and wraps Madigan into a hug that she hadn't done in years since her original body died. With the realization, her body then starts racking in soft mechanized sobs. Madigan can only gently pat the robot's back, unsure if it'll comfort the entity or not.

Diana, through the sobs, says, "Thank you, Madigan. You have a good heart. Never lose it, no matter what." Madigan nods as Diana, Street Hawk, Mr. Barkin, Robocop and Sheila start heading out the door.

As they walk out, Sheila says, "Dad, I need to call my family and have them meet us at where they are going to."

Robocop nods and activates his Sat-Com module. He then says, "Team Go, we have a location on possible captives. Home in on my signal. Out." He turns to Sheila and says, "You have a good heart, Sheila. But you're also pregnant. I cannot allow you to chance losing the baby." Mr. Barkin gives off a look of surprise, shakes it off and nods in agreement.

Sheila ponders this and groans, saying, "You're right. I have no business risking my baby in this manner. I'll just tell James I remembered my condition and saw you guys off." She activates her glow and clasps Robocop's hand, unsure if she could transfer her power to him. It doesn't work, however, and it frustrates her even more. "Just great, I can't fight and I can't transfer my power."

Robocop ponders this and says, "If you'll agree to stay in the Hummer and send out energy blasts, you can come along."

Mr. Barkin says, "I'm still in this mess with you as well, Sheila. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. Not while I have my little friend with me."

Sheila grins and replies, "Deal! Let's go, Mr. Barkin and Murphy. Somewhere, there's a crime happening." Robocop and Mr. Barkin can only laugh out loud as they and Sheila get into the Hummer and drive off, far behind the super-motorcycle.

In the air, the Thunderbirds receive the signal from the location beacon that Wade had activated. Jeff sees this and says, "Gordon, head Thunderbird 2 into Lowerton and start the rescue. In the meantime we'll see about finding the other captives. Chances are the Hood is holding them in separate areas."

Gordon replies, "F.A.B., Thunderbird 1. Good luck, Dad." Thunderbird 2 alters course and starts heading for Lowerton.


	12. Inside the Cages and a Trojan Horse

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Revenge of the BeeBees p 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk, Robocop or Thunderbirds. Wish I did though.

Inside the Cages and a Trojan Horse

Back inside the cages, the swelling in Joss' jaw had gone down enough for her to move it freely without crying out in pain. Rufus pops out of her pocket and tries to comfort her. The others smile when they see the naked mole rat trying to cheer her up. Luckily, it works.

Joss weakly giggles and says, "Thanks Rufus. Rufus! Any chance you can get the keys to these bars, buddy?" Rufus gives her a thumbs up and scampers off in search of the keys. She then sees the others looking at her and she sheepishly grins, saying, "I forgot I had him with me at the reception. Ron left so fast, Rufus couldn't catch up to him."

Connie giggles and says, "Don't worry about it, Joss. Look at it this way. If Rufus wasn't here right now, we wouldn't even have a chance of escaping, let alone with Wade's tracking beacon." They all then hear Rufus' claws against the floor as he scampers back to them and shakes his head sadly.

Joss says, "It's okay, Rufus. At least you tried." She puts her hand down on the floor and Rufus clambers up her arm and onto her shoulder, giving her a kiss when he gets there. Joss and the others could only giggle and laugh.

Monique is quietly thinking while the others are laughing their heads off and she starts laughing as well, albeit weakly. Rufus picks up on this and scampers over to Monique's cage and chitters happily at her. Monique hears him chattering at her and looks down on him, a sad smile on her face.

She then says, "I just wish I can understand you like Ron does, Rufus." Rufus clambers up her leg and up her arm, heading for her shoulder. When he gets there, he jumps onto her head and starts messing up her hair. "Rufus! What are you doing, you little nut?" Before too long, she starts laughing and having a little more fun, even though she's pretty peeved about her hair being messed up by a naked mole rat. At that, the others start laughing as well, the volume increasing as loud as before.

Rufus then remembers another detail and chitters away at Monique, doing gestures of greeting and all kinds of nonsense. Puzzled, Monique looks at the others and says, "If I'm hearing him right, it seems like we're not quite alone here. Rufus, you mean there are important people in here?" Rufus nods and next thing Monique knows, there are yells of concern as she faints.

Outside the area of the Hood's lair, Street Hawk and the others go over the plan one more time. "Diana, you're leading me into the warehouse as your prisoner. Commander, you, Mr. Barkin and Sheila are our outside fire support. When you see the signal, charge and charge hard."

Sheila asks, "What's the signal?"

He just chuckles and says, "You'll know when you see it." At that, Diana and Street Hawk start away, leaving Sheila agape, Mr. Barkin stunned and Robocop chuckling.

Robocop then says, "Somehow, I think we'll know, Sheila. Somehow, I think we will know."

Sheila chuckles as she lights up her hand and says, "This is going to be so much fun."

Mr. Barkin grins savagely and says, "I don't know about fun, but it will certainly be entertaining." He then draws his Desert Eagle, slams in a fresh magazine and primes the weapon, a feral glint in his eyes as he remembers his combat years.

Up ahead of them, Diana quietly says, "Ron, you know I trust you and your planning abilities. But are you sure you know what you're doing? Will this thing even hurt me?"

Ron replies, "There's a 50/50 percent chance that it won't hurt and will. Only thing we can do is trust Norman's designs and hasty construction. Besides, it's just a magnesium flare, aiming outward to give off a massive lightshow."

Diana picks up on it and says, "That's the signal. Brilliant! Mallardo, Mankey, the Hood and Corrido won't know what hit them."

Street Hawk chuckles and says, "That's the idea, Diana. That's the idea."

When they get to the gate, Diana says, "It's showtime." Her eyes change color to red, opening the gate, allowing her to lead him in, struggling against the ropes binding him to the cycle.

Diana comes to a stop when she sees all the players coming outside. Dr. Mallardo is beaming maniacally, Josh is smug, as usual. The Hood is wary about the surroundings and Corrido is walking forward with a triumphant grin on his face.

Corrido then says, "Dr. Mallardo, you've outdone yourself. The BeeBee robot was successful where others had failed. Captured the one responsible for Adrena Lynn's demise."

Street Hawk shakes his head and says, "Adrena Lynn died because she was responsible for Ron Stoppable losing a knee. She was a piece of trash, much like your brother was, Bobby. What was it like, having a drug dealing piece of shit for a brother?"

Corrido, shaking in anger, says, "Never talk about my brother that way again!" Without another word, he lunges forward, trying to get Street Hawk's helmet off when he busts free from his bindings and detonates the flare.

Sheila sees it and says, "That's got to be the signal! Let's go!" At that, the Hummer roars forward, it's siren screaming as it speeds toward the gate. Robocop draws his Auto 9 and starts spraying multiple bursts all over the place as Sheila sends energy bolts all over the compound. Mr. Barkin shoots off screaming magnum slugs over the villain's heads.

Diana yanks off the flare and charges the blinded villains as Street Hawk toggles the tranquilizer guns and sends out a massive volley of them into Josh's neck and several other necks. The Hummer comes closer to him, with Mr. Barkin and Robocop firing their guns at the same time.

As Street Hawk gets ready to roar forward, he sees a massive African-American man and toggles the phase-particle beam, setting it for low power to stun him. He fires the beam and it hits the man right in the chest. But it doesn't knock him out. Robocop's Hummer then screeches to a stop and Robocop steps out, heading for the scene.

When he gets there, he asks, "You called for backup?" Street Hawk nods and Robocop says, "It's here." To the man, he says, "Police Officer, no loitering." He holsters the Auto 9 as the man charges him and gets ready to duke it out. When the man gets there, the metal titan and the flesh titan start battling it out.

Street Hawk then sees a rather unattractive woman heading for him, a strange smirk on her face. The woman then says, "I just love a strong man. It's so sexy."

Street Hawk says, "I'm flattered, but I'm happily married and she's better looking than you are." Sheila then steps between them and lights up her hands.

Sheila then says, "Go find those people, Street Hawk. I'll teach this butt-ugly, buck-toothed weirdo to sniff around other women's men."

Street Hawk says, "Gladly. You're so a lifesaver, Sheila." He then powers up the cycle and starts for the warehouse when he hears a massively loud engine. He looks up and recognizes the aircraft. "Thunderbird 2. It must have received the same signal as we did." As Thunderbird 2 lands, Street Hawk goes into the warehouse and switches to infrared.

Meanwhile, Mr. Barkin and Mallardo are slugging it out, with Mallardo losing some of his teeth. Blood dripping, he sends a knee into Mr. Barkin's mid-section, knocking the wind out of him and running away from the former soldier. As he runs, he brings out an EMP gun, specially built for frying robotic circuitry and decides to try it out on Diana.


	13. The Thunderizer and Stopping Corrido

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Revenge of the BeeBees p 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk, Robocop or Thunderbirds. Wish I did though.

The Thunderizer and Stopping Corrido

On board Thunderbird 2, Virgil says, "There's Street Hawk going into the warehouse. He may need help. I'm gonna unload the Thunderizer in case we come across any solid walls that have no doorways."

Gordon says, "F.A.B. Good luck." Virgil nods in reply and Scott takes his seat while John looks outside and sees an attractive mechanical woman holding her own in a combat situation. His eyes then bulge when he sees a crazed man holding some kind of weapon.

He grabs the microphone and says, "Robo-woman, behind you!" The woman turns around and fires a tranquilizer dart into the man's neck, knocking him out. The woman then turns around and waves 'thank you' to the voice before she goes to help another woman.

On the ground, Diana goes to Sheila's side and asks, "Need any help, Sheila?"

Sheila grins and replies, "It would be nice. She may be butt ugly, but she's strong as heck. Besides, I'm feeling kinda run down."

Diana nods and says, "Say no more, Sheila. I'll handle this social reject." Sheila grins and bows out of the way, getting a good seat for the show.

The woman then says, "My name is Transom and I will tear you to pieces."

Diana smirks and asks, "What, your Mom didn't like you or something? You must have been so ugly, a dog had to be bribed with a steak just to play with you." That gets a loud laugh of agreement from Sheila and a roar of rage from Transom.

"I'm gonna destroy you, BeeBee!" As Transom charges, Sheila can only snicker when she sees Corrido heading for the warehouse. She merely shrugs, not wanting to endanger her baby.

She then quietly muses, "So this was how Kimmy felt when Ron did hand-to-hand with me. I still can't believe that he was able to defeat me keeping his right leg stiff. Oh well, Ron's just full of surprises." She gets a massive shock when she sees Thunderbird 2 lifting up on the ground and lowering a container at the same time. When the door on the container opens, she sees a machine she had never seen before.

On Thunderbird 2, Virgil had finished getting his gear on when he starts lifting the body of Thunderbird 2 up and lowering the storage unit at the same time. When the door opens, he says, "Thunderizer is go!" At that, he pulls the massive machine out of the bay and drives it into the warehouse, only to see a massive monster truck and a crazed man heading for it.

He puts it out of his mind as he follows Street Hawk's lights into the bowels of the building. He is then alarmed when he sees three well armed goons come out with MP-5s and start firing at Street Hawk. Three rounds hit the bike and he can see sparks coming from it. Angered, he presses on to his location when he sees Street Hawk draw his Glock and open fire on the goons, nailing them all in the head.

Virgil smiles with approval as he comes up to Street Hawk's side and says, "Mighty fine shootin' there, Tex."

Street Hawk gives a distorted chuckle and replies, "Thanks a heap, pardner. How about using that cutter of yours to open this here wall? I think the hostages are behind here."

Virgil grins and says, "F.A.B., Street Hawk. I'll deal with this wall while you deal with that guy." Street Hawk nods and reaches down to pick up an MP-5, suspecting his weapons system is down.

After he picks it up, he takes off, asking, "What's the damage report, honey?"

In Command Center, Kim checks the monitors and replies, "Your weapons system is down. Those slugs must have found a weak spot and damaged it."

Street Hawk nods and says, "Looks like I'll have to do this old school." Without another word, he aims the MP-5 and starts firing at Corrido's truck, causing several holes to appear in the body of the vehicle.

Corrido looks at him and yells, "You piece of shit! Do you know how long it took me to restore my brother's truck? Now you're gonna die!" Street Hawk's reply is a salvo of 9mm slugs in his direction, so Corrido gets into the truck and takes off once he gets it started.

Back at the wall, Virgil is aiming the Thunderizer's massive barrel at the wall and locks onto it. He then says, "Time to Thunderize." At that, he hits the button and the high-intensity lasers start cutting pieces of the wall away.

Inside the containment area, Monique is starting to come around when she hears a strange sound. Working on instinct, she yells out, "Everybody get down!" They all get their heads down without another word as pieces of the wall comes down. When it stops, Monique pokes her head out and sees a massive hole in the wall. She then sees a helmeted man looking around in there.

Joss sees this and says, "Spankin'. We're being rescued by aliens!"

The man shakes his head no and replies, "No, I'm afraid not. I'm a Thunderbird. Let's see about getting you out of here, shall we?"

Joss replies, "F.A.B. By the way, there are some important people in the area next door here." The man then shakes his head as he starts cutting the bars with a high-powered laser. As he gets the bars open enough, he helps the people in the cage out. When he gets to Wade, he shakes his head and elects to take seven bars on out. He motions for them to follow him and remounts the Thunderizer, not seeing Street Hawk nearby.

He then shrugs and starts leading them out to Thunderbird 2 and motions for them to wait until he gets the Thunderizer back on board. When it's loaded back up, he motions them to load up on there and wait there for him while he goes back inside to rescue the other captives.

Meanwhile, on the road heading away from the warehouse, Corrido is trying to get away from Street Hawk, the one man that his brother hadn't killed before his demise. Street Hawk catches up to him and gives him the finger as he goes past him. He lures Corrido into following him to Lowerton Gorge. Corrido is so intent on running Street Hawk down that he doesn't realize he's about to plow right into a sign.

As Corrido flies into the sign, Ron goes to the edge of the clearing and flips up his visor. Corrido looks up and sees a face that he had only seen in a picture that Josh Mankey carries around with him and shown him earlier in the day.

He then says, "Stoppable." Ron slings his visor down and takes off, Corrido right on his tail, not knowing that Team Go is right behind the massive truck.

On the Team Go plane, Hego asks, "Does Street Hawk know what he's doing? He's heading right for Lowerton Gorge."

Mego shrugs and adds, "In any case, we should be ready to assist him in this maneuver." The Wegos agree with him on that front. For now, all the superheroes can do is watch and wait.

Corrido hammers down the truck, a manic grin on his face as he heads toward the back end of the cycle. He is then alarmed when he sees the cycle pull a wheelie and take off into the air. He looks up stupefied only to look back too late as the vehicle reaches the gorge. He gasps a strangled gasp as the vehicle goes over the gorge, smashing inward and crushing Corrido's body at the same time. When it makes no more movement, the massive truck detonates into an impressive fireball.

On the Team Go plane, the team is stunned by what had just happened. The cycle did a perfect midair backflip and caused the truck to go over. The cycle touched down and stopped in time to keep from going over as well.

Astride on the cycle, Ron flips up his visor and nods in approval at the devastation below. He then says, "That is the end of the Corrido family name." As he flips the visor down, he adds, "I hope." He then heads back to the warehouse, hoping that everyone else made it out all right.

The members of Team Go decide to scale down their report for the day. After all, it really wouldn't do for them to be considered crazy. Even though the story was true, it would be just too strange to be believed. As they fly back to the warehouse, Hego thinks, 'Whoever heard of a motorcycle doing a midair backflip? It's just not possible.'

Apparently, Mego had the same thoughts when he asks, "Did that really happen? Did a motorcycle actually backflip and land safely?"

Hego replies, "I saw it as well. It'll be better to not put the backflip into the report. However we cannot lie."

One of the Wegos then says, "Let's just put down 'Street Hawk moved out of the way in time to avoid going over the gorge.' It's pretty much the truth anyway." The other one nods in agreement and both the elder brothers nod in acceptance of that version.

As Hego writes it down, he starts hoping it won't come back to haunt him any time soon.


	14. Midair Emergency and Revealed Identities

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Revenge of the BeeBees p 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk, Robocop or Thunderbirds. Wish I did though.

Midair Emergency and Revealed Identities

On Thunderbird 2, the most important people in the world and the everyday people are all huddled together when the massive aircraft's belly starts swallowing them up. The Russian President starts freaking out as he had just arrived in the 'Political Wing' of the warehouse that was serving as their holding area. The President of Nakasumi Toys merely smiles when he sees that the regular, everyday people are calm enough.

He then whispers into his secretary's ear and she bows. She walks over to them and says, "I'm Miss Kyoko. Nakasumi-san wishes to make your acquaintance."

Joss says, "Spankin'! Let's go meet him, guys!" The others nod in agreement and follow Miss Kyoko to Mr. Nakasumi.

When they get there, Miss Kyoko bows, as does the others, when Mr. Nakasumi whispers into Miss Kyoko's ear.

She bows and says, "Nakasumi-san wishes to know who you are and how you came to be here."

Joss nervously smiles and replies, "My name is Joss Possible. Kim's my cousin."

Mr. Nakasumi smiles and he whispers into Miss Kyoko's ear again. She then says, "Nakasumi-san is pleased to meet the cousin of the girl that once saved his company. He wishes to know how she is these days."

Joss, feeling better, replies, "She's doing fine. She's a Mom now and married to Ron Stoppable. However, since Ron was injured in an incident, he's not able to go on Kim's adventures any longer."

Mr. Nakasumi frowns in anger and whispers again. Miss Kyoko says, "Nakasumi-san is angered by this development and he wishes to know when it had happened."

Monique steps forward and says, "I'm Monique Thompson. I'm a friend of Kim and Ron's. Joss doesn't have all the details, but Kim told me everything. Ron pushed Kim to safety when a van was heading at them. He tripped and the van then aimed right at him. The van went over his right knee and totally trashed it. As a result, his knee was put back together and bonded by glue and long screws at either side of the joint. The ones responsible for his injury were Motor Ed, Adrena Lynn and Josh Mankey. Ed and Lynn are dead, so that leaves Mankey."

Mr. Nakasumi is about to ask another question when the floor of the massive machine starts to give out. Lonnie looks around, sees an emergency button and figures this qualifies as such. She goes over and presses it. However, it doesn't have the desired effect. The belly starts going down even quicker and all eyes turn toward Lonnie, some in confusion, most in anger.

Up in the cockpit, Gordon is monitoring the plane's status when he sees the 'cargo bay opening' light on. He yells out, "We got a problem here! The cargo bay is opening! I'm going down there! Try to override it!" He gets out of his seat and forgets his mask. As he runs to the scene, he starts hoping that the Rockwaller girls are all right, especially Lonnie.

Back at the warehouse, Transom is getting tired and starts to show it. She and Diana had been going at it for a good while before Transom started sweating and panting from sheer exhaustion.

Diana notices this and says, "No shame in stopping, Transom. Stop and there's a good chance you won't be killed." Transom nods and proceeds to pass out. Diana looks over and sees Robocop still duking it out with a massive man.

The man says, "I'm Mullion, and I'll be the last thing you see, robot!"

Robocop grins and says, "Two things; I'm not a robot, I'm a cyborg, you massive moron. The other, do your worst, creep." This infuriates Mullion and he charges the cyborg. Robocop figures out an appropriate knockout angle and goes with it, clotheslining the massive man. Mullion shakes his head and snarls, charging him again. This time, Mullion faces opposition from an unlikely source.

Mullion yells, "What do you call yourself doing, BeeBee? You're on our side!"

Diana replies, "Wrong. I'm on Alex's side and my name's Diana. Alex, would you like me to try a woman's touch?"

Robocop grins and replies, "Go ahead, Diana. Don't hold back. This guy's obviously doing steroids. Very strong steroids."

Diana nods and lets out a massive, "Ooof" as she is knocked back by the massive man. She turns her head and frowns in disapproval as she examines the guy. Her view is then blocked by Robocop's legs and his right thigh opens.

He draws his Auto 9 pistol and says, "Dead or alive, you're coming with me."

Mullion laughs and says, "Not likely, cyborg." He then charges Robocop again and starts yelling. Robocop activates his targeting grid and locks onto Mullion's foot, firing a quick burst. This causes Mullion to stop and examine his foot. The armored footwear he had been wearing is now damaged, massively. He looks up in horror as he sees the cyborg coming at him, his pistol pointed upward and a smile on his face.

Mullion smiles nervously and says, "Okay, I surrender." He then starts getting scared and says, "I'm sorry about hitting your friend. Aren't you taking that kind of personal? Come on dude, don't get cute! Please!" When he sees the cyborg coming at him still, he starts cowering in fear before the cyborg. He cringes when the cyborg stops in front of him and he looks up at the cyborg's face, clearly scared out of his mind.

Robocop smiles and twirls his gun before putting it back into his thigh, saying, "Diana, he's all yours now."

Diana smiles and says, "Thanks Alex." Mullion sighs and gets ready for a massive pounding. Sure enough, it happens. The violence is so horrible, Robocop even gulps and cringes in fear, hoping he doesn't get Diana that angry, not even by accident. Even Sheila is starting to look even greener than usual.

She then sees the Hood making his way toward Mallardo's unconscious body and decides to have some fun. Smiling and scowling at the same time, she gets up and yells out, "Hey, dress boy! Let's see you dance!" The Hood turns to look at her and next thing he knows, he's got energy bolts coming at his feet. He yelps in fear when he sees an impact by one of the energy bolts. The result is a crater fifteen feet deep.

He yells out, "Are you crazy? That nearly killed me!"

Sheila smiles sadistically and replies, "The idea is not to kill you, just to see you dance! Now dance, you dress wearing pansy!" As the bolts come, so does the Hood's natural dancing abilities as he dodges them to the best of his ability.

He then grins and decides to use his mind control powers on her, deciding he can use her on his side. He starts concentrating and gets an energy bolt at his feet for his trouble.

He looks up and sees Sheila waving her finger in a no-no fashion. She then says, "I heard all about you, Hood! How dare you try to take my mind over! Just for that, I'll let my brothers deal with you!" They then hear a familiar motorcycle engine and Sheila grins, saying, "Looks like Street Hawk dealt with your financier."

Mr. Barkin comes around and sees Sheila sending off energy bolts at a man that seems to be wearing a dress. He then starts laughing at the man's lack of style, saying, "If you want to be a cross dresser, you better do a better job than that!" This infuriates the Hood, causing him to bring his fists up and charges him.

This causes Mr. Barkin to bring his gun up and aiming at the Hood's crotch. He then says, "I don't know who you are, nor do I care. One false move, you'll be singing falsetto while you dance like a pansy."

In return, the Hood puts his hands up in surrender, knowing that his tone is not one to be taken lightly. He even decides not trying to take over his mind, knowing that one false move will cause the man before him to carry out his promise.

Back on Thunderbird 2, Gordon is still heading for the cargo bay when he gets to the doorway and sees ten people trying to hold on to the door and the netting inside the cargo bay. He is then horrified to see Lonnie starting to lose her grip and forgets about secrecy.

He goes into the bay and grabs Lonnie as she loses her grip on the netting. Lonnie looks up into the face of her savior and is surprised to see who it is.

"Gordon? What are you doing here? Were you a captive?"

Gordon grins and replies, "In that order, yes it's me, I'm here to rescue you and no, I'm a Thunderbird."

He pulls her even closer and Lonnie can almost smell his cologne and is snapped out of it when Gordon asks, "What happened here?"

Lonnie replies, "The floor started going down and I saw the emergency button. I thought it was the close the door emergency type, but I guess my guess wasn't good enough."

Gordon can only smile as he replies, "Don't worry about it, Lonnie. You responded the only way possible. You're just lucky the cargo bay opening light was functional, otherwise we'd be losing people. Looks like they've got the door closing again. Let's go up top. Bring your sister and friends."

Lonnie can only say one thing, "F.A.B., Gordon."

Before they can move, however, the plane lurches and Gordon stumbles. Lonnie reacts quickly and grabs him, only to start being pulled down. The others see her plight and move to assist her. Felix anchors the human chain while Monique and the others reach Lonnie and pull both her and Gordon back up into the safe zone.

When it's done, Gordon grins and says, "You would make a fine Thunderbird, Lonnie. So would your sister and your friends." Lonnie is agape at the idea and her mouth opens and closes like a goldfish.

She collects herself enough to ask, "You mean, you want us to be Thunderbirds?"

Gordon grins and replies, "F.A.B., Lonnie." Lonnie giggles and gives Gordon a massive kiss as they fly to a safe area to drop off their precious human cargo.


	15. Aftermath and Two Months Later

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Revenge of the BeeBees p 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk, Robocop or Thunderbirds. Wish I did though.

Aftermath and Two Months Later

The rest of the day went rather well. Of all the people injured, Mullion was the only one beaten to within an inch of his life, thanks to Diana and her temper. Mallardo, the Hood and Mankey were taken into custody while Transom and Mullion went to the Hospital. There were only four fatalities, Robert Corrido at the bottom of Lowerton Gorge and the three gunmen in the warehouse.

Sheila, Robocop, Mr. Barkin and Diana returned to the Space Center to pick up James, Madigan and Alex. Upon arrival, they were treated to an impromptu launch of a rocket by Alex. When they got inside, they saw James and Madigan eating popcorn and laughing at the launch that Alex had pulled off without a hitch. Mr. Dr. Possible came in, beaming like a very bright light bulb.

He had returned earlier, determined to show that even a scientist can be as plucky as his daughter. He listened to the radio and heard about the successful end of the operation and elected to celebrate it with an impromptu launch with Alex's help.

He then told Madigan, "Lisa, I'm recommending Alex to join the nearest boosters club to your hometown."

Madigan asked, "Any chance he can join the one here? This town has a lot of excitement as far as I can tell and it would be an ideal environment for Alex to thrive in."

Mr. Dr. Possible nodded in agreement and Robocop nodded in approval, hugging Madigan gently yet tightly.

Mr. Barkin then cleared his throat and asked, "Would you like to go for a coffee, maybe a movie sometime, Lisa?" Flabbergasted, Madigan accepted whole-heartedly.

She then remembered Ron's words to her that day and smiled, knowing that he was right about her finding a nice guy. Even if he is a mite bit strict and rough around the edges.

Thunderbird 2 touched down in Middleton Park and the belly opened up, letting it's precious human cargo out, except for certain individuals. Of all the people, the only ones that didn't stay on board were Wade and Ms. Rockwaller.

Ms. Rockwaller asked, "Will my other daughters be all right, Wade?"

Wade nodded and replied, "Yeah, they will be, Ms. Rockwaller. I'd better get home and start cleaning up my room. That BeeBee robot made a real mess out of it when it grabbed me." Ms. Rockwaller could only nod and chuckle in agreement as she watches Thunderbird 2 lift off.

At Command Center, Kim and Ron have a nice little reunion when Ron rides the super-cycle into the bay and exits it. Kim stroked his face and kissed him passionately before she wrinkled her nose and told Ron that he stank. Ron then waggled his eyebrows and suggested they shower together. Kim was about to say no when Ron picked her up and carried her into the shower area, Kim laughing all the way as she kissed him.

Thunderbird 1 started heading for Tracy Island when they got a message from Thunderbird 2 that all captives are safe and transportation was being arranged for them. Then came news of some potential new members. This had gotten Jeff's attention and he nodded for Alan to stay on course.

Upon arrival on Tracy Island, Fermat looks around and sees Joss talking to 'Brains'. Stunned, Fermat walks toward Joss and meekly says, "Hi, Joss."

Joss turns around and sees Fermat, a smile breaking out on her face. "Hi Fermat. So you're a Thunderbird as well. Spankin'." Fermat grins and realizes that she is a potential. Joss nods in confirmation.

Connie and Virgil are talking amicably with each other and having a good time while Lonnie and Gordon are talking with Lady Penelope about the latest fashions. Scott and Monique are going into the house so Scott can show Monique the reason why the Thunderbirds were created.

Scott begins, "You see, Monique, ever since Mom died, Dad's been dedicated to saving lives through International Rescue. No one really knows who we are or where we work out of. Secrecy is very important in our operation. Very much like Street Hawk's operation. No one knows who he is or where he works out of."

Monique asks, "Do you know who he is, Scott? That way, if you could thank him, you could do it properly."

Scott shakes his head no and says, "The only way you can thank him is either on the News or live contact when he's nearby."

Monique nods in approval of that and smiles widely. She then says, "Thank you for coming to rescue us, Scott. Who knows how much longer we could have held on before someone completely fell apart?"

At that, Connie comes inside and says, "Like Virgil told me earlier today, as long as there is life, there is hope. Right Virgil?"

Virgil nods in reply and gives his brother a thumbs up, approving of Monique. This causes both teens to blush madly. Jeff then comes inside and says, "Let's step outside into the fresh air, guys." They all nod together and walk outside.

Jeff looks at the gathered parties and smiles in approval. Felix and Tara, wearing smiles on their faces, Joss and Fermat, blushing madly from being close together, Connie and Lonnie standing firm and silent with massive smiles and Monique smiling gently. Fermat then nods to Joss that it'll be all right and steps away from her.

Jeff then says, "We have some new members here tonight. Felix and Tara Renton, Joss Possible, Connie and Lonnie Rockwaller and finally, Monique Thompson. Your bond with each other may not quite be solid, but you kept your wits about you, even when Thunderbird 2's cargo bay started opening by accident. With training, you'll be even more effective. Felix and Tara, you'll be working with 'Brains'. Joss, you'll learn to operate the Firefly. Connie, the Mole and Lonnie, the Thunderizer. Monique, you'll be sharing Thunderbird 4 with Scott. He'll brief you on it. You will all be briefed in the morning. In the meantime, I better get John back to Thunderbird 5. The repairs on it have been completed and we need our eyes in the sky. It's where we're the most effective, along with Street Hawk."

Lady Penelope steps forward and places the badges of International Rescue on the ladies while Jeff puts a badge on Felix. Joss looks up and smiles in Lady Penelope's face and turns to Fermat, wearing a massive smile on her face, him smiling right back at her.

Connie and Lonnie smile their barracuda smiles together and nod for Virgil and Gordon to try. Sure enough, they do and they make much more convincing barracudas than they ever could.

Monique nods at Lady Penelope and then at Tara when she gets her badge. Tara kisses Felix while Monique sees Scott go back into the house, tears falling from his face.

Monique goes inside after him and asks, "You okay, Scott?"

Scott sniffles and replies, "Yeah, I'm okay, Monique. I just wish Mom could be here right now so she could meet you. She had a good heart, didn't hate anyone in the world. No matter what."

Monique wraps him in a hug from behind and asks, "How did she die?"

Scott pats her hands around his trunk and says, "She died in an avalanche, long before I.R. started up. Dad was an astronaut and he made a large amount of money. He then decided to do something good with it. Built the Thunderbirds with the help of a friend of his and started helping people. When Kim and Street Hawk came along, our emergencies started tapering off. Of course, having Thunderbird 5 out of commission didn't help matters any."

Monique then giggles and says, "Someday, you'll have to tell us all about the Thunderbirds and the equipment we'll be using."

Scott lifts her hands from his trunk, turns around, puts her hands on his back and says, "F.A.B., Monique." He then gives her a soft, gentle kiss.

Jeff and John then come inside and switch the room over to Command and Control before they go to the doorwall. Jeff then says, "Thunderbirds are go!" As Brains and Fermat come in, Monique and Scott join the others outside as they watch the launch of Thunderbird 3. Sirens can be audibly heard over the rocket's engines as it flies out of it's launchpad. Monique and the others realize that they are meant for great works and vow to protect the secret, no matter what.

Two months later, Bonnie and Hirotaka return from their honeymoon. They had gone to Yamanouchi so Hirotaka can select his successor to the position for Master Sensei. During their time there, Bonnie learned all kinds of breathing techniques that can be used in the delivery room. Her belly is now starting to show even more and Bonnie is ecstatic about the fun they could have.

They go by the family mansion and stop in for a visit. The sight they see surprises them. The pink car with six wheels is in the driveway and the Chauffeur is buffing the paint job with a fine cloth. Bonnie grins as Hirotaka shrugs and puts the car into park. The couple then leave the car and go into the house. They see Connie and Lonnie with Virgil and Gordon, Joss with Fermat and Monique with Scott.

Still grinning, Bonnie says, "Look who's home from honeymoon!" All eyes turn to Bonnie and her sisters start tearing up and go over to greet their sister. They walk her over to the sofa and tell her to sit and relax, not wanting to risk their nephew or niece one bit.

Hirotaka joins Bonnie on the sofa and asks, "How were things while we were out, sisters?"

Lonnie shrugs and replies, "About the same insanity. Except with a twist. We were kidnapped, Joss was slugged by Josh Mankey when she stood up to him, we were rescued by the Thunderbirds, Robocop and a BeeBee robot worked together to stop a massive man, the BeeBee robot beating the man silly. I think Street Hawk was involved with the rescue somewhat, but how far, I have no idea. Only thing I know is that a man died that day when he drove his vehicle off of Lowerton Gorge."

Bonnie smiles and says, "You certainly kept busy, guys. I learned some breathing exercises I could use in the delivery room and we should be ready to deliver at any time."

At that, there's a knock at the door. Hirotaka gets up and answers it. He then says, "Ron, Kim, Rufus and triplets. You honor us with your presence."

Kim giggles and replies, "It is our honor to do so, Hirotaka. Hey Bonnie, how was the honeymoon?"

Bonnie replies, "About the same. Still pregnant, but a lot calmer now. And quite hungry."

Ron then says, "One way to cure that, Bon-Bon. Nacos!" He brings up three bags from Bueno Nacho and adds, "Figured you may be hungry, so I brought some delicious snackage."

Bonnie giggles and says, "Thank you for being kind, Ron. But I'm not that hungry right now. Why don't you save a Naco or two for me so I could eat them later." Ron nods and heads into the kitchen, being led by Connie. While he's in the kitchen, Bonnie asks, "How can he stand to eat that many calories and still stay thin? It's unnatural."

Kim shrugs and replies, "I guess it's his metabolism. Whatever he eats goes right through him like jet fuel through a rocket engine. Now, if it was the other way around, it'd be a whole other story. I like it when it's like jet fuel to him, and I love him no matter what." Bonnie and Lonnie start giggling softly at the analogy.

Bonnie then starts feeling a sharp pain and starts panting. Kim realizes what's going on and yells, "Ron, call the Hospital! Tell them we're bringing a woman in labor to them."

Ron replies, "You got it, Kim!"

Lonnie keeps her wits about her and goes to get the phone so Ron could call in to the Hospital and she sits back down with Bonnie and smiles softly at her. As soon as the call's done, Ron comes back into the living room and Lonnie agrees to watch over the triplets while they take Bonnie to the Hospital. At that, they head out the door and right for the Hospital.


	16. Birthday and Yamanouchi

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Revenge of the BeeBees p 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk, Robocop or Thunderbirds. Wish I did though.

Birthday and Yamanouchi

Ron, Kim, Hirotaka and Bonnie arrive at the Hospital just as Bonnie's contractions get closer together. Kim smiles gently at her teammate and says, "Don't worry, Bonnie. We're right here with you." Bonnie nods as Ron goes to get an Orderly and a wheelchair for Bonnie.

He comes right back with the Orderly and helps get Bonnie onto the wheelchair. As the Orderly pushes Bonnie into the Maternity Ward, Hirotaka is trying his best not to freak out. The Orderly then tells them to wait right out here and points for Hirotaka to go inside as well.

As Kim and Ron sit in 'Birth Watch', they reflect on the birth of the triplets and how difficult it was for Kim. She felt like she had a 200 pound watermelon inside her belly while she carried them. Ron being a nervous wreck certainly didn't help matters very much, but then Kim couldn't really blame him. A happy and new occasion was happening to him, just like their wedding day.

Kim twists her wedding band nervously and looks over at Ron, a massive grin on his face. She gives him a look that asks, 'What're you grinning about, honey?' and smiles warmly when he smiles right at her.

Ron replies, "That's the same room our triplets were born in, KP. Strange irony or cosmic justice. I don't know, you tell me."

Kim looks at the door closer and says, "I'd say strange irony, Ron. However, it is the same room our babies were born in. I think it's fitting that Bonnie and Hirotaka's child is born in here as well." Ron nods in agreement when the door slowly opens.

Hirotaka steps through the doorway and sheepishly smiles, saying, "The Doctor threw me out because I threw up on the floor. Bonnie is holding her own and so is our child. They are almost ready to deliver. They figure it's going to be another thirty minutes before she's ready to start pushing."

The teens then start the long, agonizing process known as waiting. Ron limps back and forth like an anxious Father to be that he once was, Kim is wringing her hands together and Hirotaka meditates to distract himself from his surroundings. They keep at this until they hear a beautiful sound, if not two. The sound of babies crying. The Doctor comes out with a smile on his face and motions for them to come inside.

When they nod, they follow him through the doors and see Bonnie holding twins, a boy and a girl. Bonnie looks up from the children and her face lights up in the gentlest smile she had ever worn in her life.

She then asks, "Are they beautiful or what? I never imagined becoming a parent would be so painful though. I guess that's why they call it labor. But, it was worth it. I have a good decent man for a husband, two beautiful children and friends that I can always depend on."

Hirotaka jumps in and says, "Kim, Ron, Bonnie and I were wondering if we could name our children after you."

Kim blushes with pride and Ron smiles with manic glee. Rufus then pops out of Ron's pants pocket and scampers over to Bonnie's side. Bonnie giggles and strokes Rufus on his head as Rufus chitters away.

She then says, "If we had triplets like you guys did, we'd name one of them Rufus. We can get a dog and name him Rufus." Rufus nods his head in agreement, prompting a giggle fit from Bonnie.

Ron replies, "I wouldn't mind that at all, Bon-Bon. How about you, KP?"

Kim smiles brightly and says, "I wouldn't have it any other way, Bonnie."

Bonnie smiles her barracuda smile and says, "Little ones, you are now named Ronald and Kimberly Rockwaller. Your names come from two of my dearest friends and teammates. When you get a little older, you'll be fully introduced to them." She then softens her smile and asks, "By the way, what happened while we were on our honeymoon? Lonnie told me most of it and I'd like to get your take on it."

Ron and Kim then grin and start briefing them on the incident that had happened after the newlyweds left on their honeymoon. By the time they get done, Bonnie's so in shock, she hands the twins to Kim and Ron before she starts shivering.

Hirotaka asks, "Are you sure the Corrido name is no more, Ron-san?"

Ron shrugs and replies, "I can't really say for sure, Hirotaka. I really can't say for sure, but I certainly hope so. After all, narcotics may be lucrative, but it's also the lowest crime on the planet. Not even Drakken considered that career move, thankfully enough." Kim nods in agreement, wondering if they will come across a narco-baron and hoping not to at the same time.

In Japan, on Mt. Yamanouchi, two people are making their way to a sealed volcanic mountain, a mountain that was sealed a year and a half ago. Their physical shapes are that of a man and a woman. The man wipes his brow and grins at the sight of the mountain. He then looks at the ground and sees several small skeletons, dressed in ninja garb and shattered by bullet impacts.

The woman with him shudders and asks, "Are you sure about this, Gregory? I mean, I'm sure your brother Monty wouldn't mind you coming to his aid. But, don't you think it'll be better to just leave him be?" Baron Gregory Fiske, brother to the late Montgomery Fiske, alias Monkey Fist, has been obsessing over his brother's strange disappearance over a year ago.

Gregory smiles and replies, "Of course I am, Zoey. I must know my brother's fate, be it well or not."

Zoey Martin, a scientist/explorer, agreed to accompany Gregory to this location, for in Montgomery's letters to Gregory, he spoke endlessly of a school that trained ninjas in the art of Tai Cheng Pek Quar, Monkey Kung Fu.

Zoey merely shrugs and they soon reach the sealed volcano where Monty claimed he was defeated by a mere teenager, a monkey-phobic one at that. Zoey grins at the challenge before her and shrugs her backpack off.

She then says, "It's a good thing I brought some explosives with me. Looks like we'll be blasting here after all." Gregory nods and allows her to set about her task. She brings out some Semtex wedges and blasting caps. Using her Military training in Demolitions, she expertly places the Semtex at the most likely spots to allow easy entrance to the cave before them.

When the Semtex is properly placed, she puts the blasting caps into the explosives and leads the cords away from the blast zone. When she gets to Gregory's side, he brings out the Detonator and helps her put the leads into the proper terminals for this is giving her a bad case of the shakes.

Zoey smiles at his assistance and nods for him to duck down. He does so and she yells out, "Fire in the hole!" She presses the button and the charges blow, making a massive rumble and sending stones everywhere.

When it's all over, Gregory looks over her shoulder over to the blast site and sees a massive hole where the wall had just been. He then says, "Zoey, I think we woke the dead with that blast, if not came close to it." Zoey can only giggle madly as the two head into the cave and make a gruesome discovery. Three skeletons, two with bullet holes in their foreheads, are in a cage.

Zoey is able to keep her stomach together as they walk toward the cage and she sees a padlock with a bullet hole in it. She picks it up and asks, "Why shoot a padlock, put three people in here and shoot two of them in cold blood? Then seal up the cave? It's not sensible, at all."

Gregory nods and he says, "Let's get the skulls with bullet holes and take them with us. We can reconstruct their faces on your computer when we get to camp." Zoey nods in agreement and brings out two separate bags. She proceeds to gently place one skull into the bag while Gregory lifts the other off the skeleton and ponders it.

She asks, "You okay, Gregory?"

Gregory replies, "Yeah, just wondering if I'm holding Monty's skull right now and why, if it is him, he was shot."

Zoey nods in sympathy and closes the bag, moving to gently assist Gregory in the task before him. When they are done, the two people turn to leave the cave when they see a group of ninjas stopping them.

The leader of the ninjas steps forward and says, "This is a burial ground for three criminals. They attacked our school, caused the deaths of our Master Sensei and another student. They were about to use us in a twisted experiment. The criminals were stopped cold by Street Hawk-san and Sand Hawk-domo. The Hawks are our heroes and they have honor."

Gregory clears his throat and says, "I am Baron Gregory Fiske. I'm just here to learn the fate of my brother, Lord Montgomery Fiske. I know he seems eccentric, but he's no criminal. At least to my knowledge."

The leader retorts, "Your brother was the criminal known as Monkey Fist! He and a mad scientist named DNAmy grabbed us for a sick and twisted experiment!"

Gregory is blown away by this revelation and he starts stammering nervously. Zoey sees this and cuts in, "In any case, he just wants to find out what happened to his brother, that's all. I don't see the harm in finding out and I don't see why you would."

The leader ponders this and says, "Very well. But be warned. Any action taken against Street Hawk-san or Sand Hawk-domo will be considered to be an act of aggression against Yamanouchi."

Zoey and Gregory nod their agreement as they are escorted out of the cave and start for their base camp. Upon arrival, they both set to work, first removing the skull that Gregory had handled. Zoey brings the computer online and scans the skull into the computer. Bringing up the facial reconstruction, they both see a face come up on the screen.

The face is that of a rotund woman, judging from the size of her face. Gregory shivers at having handled the skull. Zoey then brings up the wireless connection and browses all available directories. In three minutes, they learn the identity of the first skull.

Zoey reads out, "Her name was Dr. Amy Hall, a genetic scientist. She collected Cuddle-Buddies and did twisted experiments. Her alias was DNAmy. She was booted from the scientific community for her weird as heck experiments. She first encountered trouble with the Law when her creations interrupted a ski trip attended by Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. Her ambition was to create life-sized Cuddle-Buddies. Live ones at that."

Gregory shudders in terror and says, "Wouldn't want to come across her in a dark alley. How about the other one?" Zoey nods and gets the other skull. She scans it into the computer and runs the process again.

When it's done, she says, "Gregory, you may want to sit down for this." When he's seated, she proceeds, "Lord Montgomery Fiske, alias Monkey Fist. First encountered trouble with the Law after stealing a group of monkey idols and was defeated in combat by Ron Stoppable. Linked with DNAmy, romantically."

Gregory is stunned by this and asks, "What's the report on Ron Stoppable?"

Zoey punches in the coding and reads it. "Ron Stoppable, age 19 years old. Status; Married. Children; three, all triplets. Spouse's name; Kim Possible-Stoppable. Ron Stoppable sustained an injury, resulting in a destroyed knee during a mission. Current location; Middleton, Colorado. Current job; Mascot Trainer for Middleton High School."

Gregory asks, "Any details as to his injury and how it happened?"

Zoey shakes her head no and says, "All I know is what the computer spouts at me. We may have to go to Middleton and read the Archives."

Gregory nods in agreement and says, "Right now, the only information we have available to us is Ron Stoppable, his wife, Street Hawk and Sand Hawk." As an afterthought, he starts to ask, but Zoey starts working on it already.

Zoey gets the information and says, "Two weeks after Ron was injured, Street Hawk first shows at the scene of an assault on a teenage girl, named Tara King. Several days later, he takes down Motor Ed and Adrena Lynn, along with another student, Josh Mankey. Mankey was implicated in Ron's injury, but never charged in connection. Some time later, he tries to attack Ron and Kim in the park while they are out on a walk, only Ron turned the tables on him. Some time later, he crashes their wedding, stone drunk. The list about Street Hawk goes on and on, but it seems that he's got something against Josh Mankey."

Gregory sighs and says, "In any case, we must make contact with Ron and Kim Stoppable. Maybe they can shed some light as to who Street and Sand Hawk are." Zoey nods in agreement and starts making travel plans while Gregory looks at Monkey Fist's visage on the terminal and quietly asks, "What happened to you, Monty?"


End file.
